An Angel in the Apple: SVU a musical
by S.carlett V.on U.ttenburg
Summary: Act 2 Scene 4 & 5! Time ticks in the crypts of the church.Alex brings new light to the detectives. Bringing sound to fanfiction. It has a Baz Lurman spy feel to it with a hint of darkness. There's crime, suspence, and romance.
1. Opening Act I Scene 1

A/N: When you start the music there will be a few seconds of dead air so that you can situate your eyes to the script and follow along. You don't have to wait for the music. You can start reading as soon as you press play, especially if you're a slow reader. All regular print is spoken. All of the lyrics are in **_italic and bold_**. If you read fast you might have to wait for the lyrics to start in order to move on with the story. I tried to put an average amount of time between the lyrics so that everyone could read the story and not be left behind. Also, I am not a DJ and I do not have amazing music editing tools, so when I use more then one song during a scene it can be little jarring. I apologize for that, but you'll just have to imagine that it flows into one another. All stage direction and music ques will be in **Bold.** None of the songs or Law and Order Characters are mine and I will not be using this to make money in any way, shape, or form.

Hope you enjoy! **Please Review!!!!!** I have a lot of really great ideas, but adding the music is not easy, so if nobody likes the music in the background please let me know, because I can just write the script, but I thought this was much more interesting.

**Character/ song notes:** I tried to give each character a certain sound or musical artist in order to keep things simple and understandable.

Woman in white vocals and occasionally the people of NYC: They will be sung by Nellie McKay.

Elliot Stabler: sung by Tom Waits.

Olivia Benson: sung by Fiona Apple and Emiliana Torrini.

The Perp: All of his songs will be sung by Frank Sinatra.

First sequence of songs are "Oh, What a World" by Rufus Wainwright, "New York City" by Nora Jones, "Mouths to Feed" by Ludacris, and "Working Song" by Nellie McKay.

**Go to this site to download the music-------(for some reason the program won't let me post a site on here so I'm going to put spaces in it. Just take out all of the spaces.) www . geocities . com / scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU**

**Opening Act I Scene I**

**Press Play**

The New York sky was a hazy orangish pink as the sun peaked its rays from the horizon onto the towering metal buildings. The city that never sleeps rumbled to a bustle of traffic and noise. Detective John Munch exited the subway tunnels and took in a breath of air. He smiled at the smell of pollution his lungs had grown accustomed to over the years.

Detective Fin Tutola walked up behind him with a grumpy disposition and grumbled, "Morning bright eyes."

John's face sagged to its usual sad state. "I see I'm not the only one who didn't get eight hours of sleep."

They continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Fin grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and covered his red eyes.

John stopped at a newspaper stand.

The guy in front of him handed the news guy a twenty and pointed to a magazine. "and give me one of 'dose vogue mag's too."

John watched the guy put his change in his pocket and grabbed a New York Times.

He turned to Fin and said,

"**Men reading fashion magazines  
Oh what a world  
It seems we live in  
Straight man  
Oh what a world  
We live in **

**Why am I always on a plane or a fast train  
Oh what a world my parents gave me  
Always  
Travelin' but not in love **

**Still I think I'm doin' fine  
Wouldn't it be a lovely headline  
Life is  
Beautiful on a New York Times" **

John held the newspaper up and slapped it in the air.

A homeless women pushed a cup in John's face and replied,

"**New York City  
Such a beautiful disease**"

John dug in his pockets for some change.

When the change hit the cup she smiled, **"New York City  
Such a beautiful."**

Fin spit on the sidewalk and looked at his watch.

The woman gave him an angry look, **"Such a beautiful disease"**

A gang of teenage boys walked past them and pushed into Fin.

"Hey, watch yourself." Fin said.

The tallest boy turned and answered, "Fuck you mother fucker."

Fin was about to give him a piece of his mind when John stopped him, "It doesn't matter how many lives we save you're not gonna teach them a lesson."

"I wasn't gonna teach them shit. We're gonna be late." Fin said as he quickened his pace.

"What's your problem this morning?" Munch said as he followed him.

Fin pushed past a group of tourists, "People. **Stop movin so slow - I got mouths to feed  
Hurry up and let's go - I got mouths to feed  
Rain hail sleet snow - I got mouths to feed  
So you already know I'm 'bout to GET TO THAT PAP-"**

John cut Fin off, "Whoa, calm down."

"I can't calm down. I'm being evicted." Fin yelled.

John stopped in his tracks, "Evicted? How'd that happen?"

"I got a call from my ex's lawyer three months ago. She's asking for more money from my child support checks. It would have been nice of her to pull that on me before I bought the mustang."

"Woman. You can't win. Hey, don't worry about it. You can stay at my place until you get back on your feet."

Fin shook his head and continued walking, "I don't take hand outs.  
**Listen, look I gotta feed my family by all means necessary  
Cause paychecks are comin up shorter than February  
Can't get a real job, I never finished school  
Can't get no new clothes, I wore the same tennis shoes  
But now the game's changed, I'm all about the hustle  
And even Hogan Knows Best, I'm all about the muscle  
I'm all about my team, I'm all about my green  
I'm 'bout supply and demand, I'm 'bout to serve the fiends**

**And I'm a workin dream, I keep the circuit clean  
See I'm the FUCKIN FUTURE! I'm a workin machine  
Don't trust a soul I'm the only one watchin my cream  
So I stay in heavy rotation like a washing machine"**

John looked around him at the chaotic rush hour of New York. He wondered how he managed to live in the mess of it all.

"**Oh what a world  
We live in **

**Why am I always on a plane or a fast train  
Oh what a world my parents gave me  
Always  
Travelin' but not in love **

**Still I think I'm doin' fine  
Wouldn't it be a lovely headline  
Life is  
Beautiful." **

Fin started up the stairs to the entrance of the precinct. John looked up toward the tops of the buildings to take in the philosophical thoughts swimming through his mind. His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Munch."

He spoke to the caller and flipped his phone shut. Before Fin could get through the door of the building John yelled, "Fin, we got a call on the east side."

He swung the door shut and they headed towards the squad cars.

A woman in a long white trench coat and golden blonde hair brushed past them. John felt the heat of her shoulder and almost turned to look at her, but dropped his newspaper. Distracted from the way it hit the ground and blew in the wind, he grabbed at the billowing pages and headed for the garage without a second glance.

**Wait for music to change.**

The woman walked through the streets passing all of the lonely hard working people with a smile and a sadness that crept from her bright blue eyes. She could hear all of their thoughts and they came to her all at once like a bad dream.

The people of New York scuttled about with the weight of the world on their shoulders:

"**_Deliver the paper deliver the porn  
Deliver the baker deliver the morn  
A quiverin' jibberin' shiverin' mass  
Of sunshine and good times that I have to pass  
On the way to my job on the way to my work  
On the way to that slobberin' hoverin' jerk  
Who's my boss today  
Who's my boss to stay  
Who's my supervisor when I'm in my grave  
A slave on the run still under the gun  
Of Attila the Hun with a cinnamon bun  
I don't know son, was there somethin' I missed  
I don't think Fritz Lang was a fantasist  
Metropolis exists is this  
If you listen close you can hear the piss_"**

John and Fin drove past the woman in white towards St. Michael's Catholic Church.

Her hair blew like waves through the wind. The homeless woman stopped her patter and starred at the woman in awe.

A man taking fruit from a truck tripped on the sidewalk and dropped apples along the road.

The apples caused several cars to swerve and beep.

**_Every day's another loss  
Need the pay so please the boss  
Through the sludge they mingle by the mile  
Every worker looks ahead  
Ah the kiddies must be fed  
So they trudge along in single file_****  
**  
In a matter of minutes the detectives were at the door of the church where a nun showed them into the place of worship. A choir practiced in the balcony as they passed through the hallways to the abbey. The head Priest nodded and closed his office door. Fin towered over the small nun that led them to a back room. The outside of the door read, Sister Anna Martin.

Street Scene

The woman in white picked up an apple from the ground and handed it to the boss of the man who dropped the apples.

The boss stopped yelling and his face relaxed into a smile when he caught a glance of her eyes. "Excuse me for yelling ma'm." Her eyes softened his mood and his mouth dropped as he watched her billow past him.

She turned the corner and disappeared.

**_And you turn and you toil  
And you burn and you boil  
In the tourniquet coil  
Of the white folks' soil  
Spoilin' with a malaise worse than disses or dope  
Wakin' up in a haze  
With your wishes and hopes  
And your poor little dreams  
All wrapped up in burlap  
That you carry around  
For a sniff or a snack  
Or a taste in your haste  
To get right back on track  
Outta whack with the pack  
But acquiring the knack  
Of ignoring the rustle  
That quietly seethes  
The hustle, the buy-it  
The air that you breathe_**

The nun slowly opened the door to show them the pool of blood that ran from the bed to the floor. A pair of underwear was next to the pillow and a note was tacked to the wall with a knife. On it read, "None shall pass. Jesus is the way, the truth, and the light. Intruders will suffer the consequences."

**_Every day's another loss  
Need the pay so please the boss  
Through the sludge they mingle by the mile  
Every worker looks ahead  
Ah the kiddies must be dead  
So they trudge along in single file_**

The nun sobbed and left the room as she touched her forehead and crossed her body "Father, Son, Holy Spirit."

John and Munch gave each other a look and started on the crime like it was a typical day.

The woman in white stopped on a corner across the street from the church and watched as more and more CSU units showed up.

When her detectives came out of the building they stopped on the steps of the church. Fin pulled off a pair of rubber gloves and John took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

The people on the streets stopped to see what was happening at the church. They grew closer and louder. "Who rapes a nun?" Fin contemplated with disgust.

**Every day's another loss  
Need the pay so please the boss  
Through the sludge they mingle by the mile  
Every worker looks ahead  
Ah the kiddies must be fed  
So they trudge along in single file**

Traffic cops tried to stop the crowd from becoming chaotic. The media was shortly on the scene. There were candles lit and sobs from the crowd that slowly got larger by the minute.

**The scene slowly turns away from the audience and we're taken to the center of 42nd street where we see Olivia holding a little girl and a man pointing a gun to her head. Elliot enters the scene and pushes through the crowd of people who are scattering away from the man with the gun.**

There was a scream from within the crowd.

"Olivia." Elliot yelled peering through the cracks of the panicked theatergoers.

**Pause Music**


	2. Act I Scene 2

**This story is not the same without the music. To get the full effect go to www. geocities . com / scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU**

**You'll have to take the spaces out of the website address, because this site won't allow me to post it regularly.**

**Special thanks to my favorite readers One Tree and Pandora! Thanks for read'n my shizznat. I'm glad I could be creative enough for you. Have a lovely fanfic evening or morning or afternoon. **

AN: Andrew Mackie should be played by Hugh Jackman. Songs used in scene: "Closing Time" by Tom Waits, "Lonely" by Tom Waits, "I Won't Dance" by Frank Sinatra, "Satan, Satan, Lend Me a Dollar" by Hill Beans, "I hope that I don't fall in love with you" By Tom Waits and Emiliana Torrini.

**Scene continued…**

Olivia dropped her gun and stood holding a little girl by her side. "Robert, calm down. Let Alysse go. You've got me now. Can I let her go?"

Robert yelled and held Olivia by the arm with a gun to her head. "No!"

He started pushing her and the girl towards the street.

Elliot finally forced his way through the mob of people.

"Not so fast." He held his gun out and aimed it at Robert's head.

Robert stopped. "Shoot me and your partner takes a hot bullet to the brain."

Elliot didn't move. "Robert, I don't think that's such a good idea. If you shoot her I'll shoot you. Nobody wins this battle."

A crew of squad cars raced through the avenue squealing their breaks and moving to stances around the four of them.

Elliot took a step closer. "Robert, we have back up now. You can't go anywhere. If you drop the weapon you might get to see the light of day again."

Robert pressed the gun into Olivia's head. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and calmly said, "Robert, do you really want to kill me in front of your daughter?"

"Shut up!", he cried.

Alysse started to cry and Olivia held her tighter. "Think about your daughter, Robert. How are you going to be with her if you're in jail for the rest of your life?"

Robert growled with panic and anger. "Alysse, close your eyes."

Alysse, who was only 8 years old, wiggled and screamed, "Daddy, I want to go home!"

Robert dropped the gun a bit, "Baby girl, I can't take you home."

Olivia made eye contact with Elliot. She was hoping he had a good shot.

"I want my mommy", Alysse cried.

Olivia glanced up at the gun. It was lowered and pointed to the sky. She gave Elliot a slight nod and whacked the gun out of his hand with her arm. Elliot fired as Olivia jumped to the ground with Alysse next to her.

Alysse screamed and kicked. Olivia tried to force her not to look at her father. "Alysse, it's ok. Calm down. Don't look over there. We're going to take you back to your mom."

**Press Play**

The back up team swarmed in to take control of the situation and relieve Elliot and Olivia from the scene. Alysses' mother ran towards her daughter with tears in her eyes. She held her little girl tightly and thanked the detectives. Elliot helped Olivia off of the ground. "Nice work", he said to her.

"Not so bad yourself", she replied with a stressed look and a serious tone.

"All in a days work. You ok?", he said as they headed back to the precinct.

She brushed off her pants and shook out her nerves. "Yeah."

They sat silently in the car as Elliot drove. Rain started to fall on the windows. Olivia thought about the gun pressed to her head. "Besides Elliot and maybe her one house plant, would anybody even miss her?"

She took a deep breath in and sighed. Elliot glanced her way. She didn't have to say a word for him to know what she was thinking. He rubbed her arm and softly smiled through the corner of his mouth. She warmly smiled back and leaned on the window.

"Need me to drop you off?", Elliot asked.

She shook her head. "No. Just take me to the precinct."

"We've been up since 4 am."

"I'll catch a nap there."

Elliot parked the car. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." She opened the car door and headed to the 16th floor.

He watched her walk away. He couldn't go up to the office and he knew if he went home he wouldn't sleep. He closed the car door and walked down the street.

"**_lonely, lonely, _**He thought about his ex-wife and his family.

He missed the company.

_  
**Lonely eyes,**_

_**Lonely face, lonely lonely in your place.**_

_**Lonely, lonley, lonely eyes, lonely face,  
Lonely lonely in your place."**_

He picked up an empty coffee cup and thought of Olivia. He knew she was secretly crying to be saved. In a way he was too. Life was a ball of emptiness. Hatred surrounded his day. Family was hard to come by.

_  
**"I thought that I knew all that there was to,  
Lonely, lonely, lonely..."**_

**Pause Music**

**Scene**

**16th Precinct**

Casey was sitting on Olivia's desk speaking to a tall man with a large build and a handsome suit. Olivia opened her tiny locker and took out her sleeping pills.

"Liv, have you heard what's going on?" Casey asked in a mild cautious tone.

"Huh?"

"About Alex?"

Olivia snapped the lock on the door shut. "No. What happened?"

Casey took a breath and looked at the floor. Olivia could tell that it wasn't going to be good news. "Casey, what?"

"Alex is missing. Witness Protection moved her to an abbey in Manhattan to fake out the perps. They found her room with blood in it this morning. Nobody's seen her since last night."

Olivia leaned over her desk and placed her hand on her forehead. "Do they know who's behind it?"

The man standing next to Casey interrupted, "We don't think that it had to do with the alleged perps. The scene is too different and symbolically planned out for our usual suspects, but there must have been a leak somewhere, because nobody at the abbey knew she wasn't a nun." Olivia looked at him funny. "Excuse me, I'm Andrew Mackie. I've been working with Alex's case for the past couple years now. She and I have grown close. I'm as shaken as you are."

Olivia nodded and held out her hand. "Thanks. Olivia Benson."

He took her hand and their eyes met for a brief moment. He gave her that interested stare. It was a stare she was quite familiar with, a stare that she avoided as much as possible. Sometimes with men she avoided eye contact altogether, so that the awkward moment of flirting and let downs would remain non-existent. Quickly she stood up and looked at Alex. "Who's on the case?"

"John and Fin are at the moment, but FBI wants a piece of it. They're at the church right now interviewing everyone that may have come in contact with her. Liv, have you slept at all today?"

Olivia looked at her watch. "It depends on what you define as sleep."

Andrew touched her arm, "You should get some sleep. Alex's case is under control."

Olivia felt a strange vibe from his touch. She turned towards the door. "I'll be in the crib."

**Scene**

**The set turns to a stone room with no windows.**

**Press Play**

A man in a red and black suit stood at a kitchen counter in the corner of the stone room. He flipped pancakes and chopped strawberries. His back was the only thing visible. While singing loudly and dancing to the blaring music he pulled out a plate and scooped the breakfast onto it. He grabbed a rubber mask that looked like Frank Sinatra's face from the counter and pulled it over his head before he turned around and glided to a long human sized box lying on the floor next to a couch. He lifted the lid and Alex blinked from the light. Her arms and legs were tied together and her mouth was gagged.

"Breakfast my dear." He waved it under her face and placed it into the box.

He then took her hands and pulled her to a standing position. "Hold still."

He unwrapped the rope around her legs and she stepped onto the floor.

"This is my favorite part", he whispered. He gently touched her hair and held her close He forced her to dance around the floor, while singing in her ear.

"**I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, Madame, with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do**

You're a fine dancer Alex Cabbet.

**You know what?, you're lovely  
You know what?, you're so lovely  
And, oh, what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor**

He spun her and pulled her back to his chest, while swaying.

**When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
'specially when you do the Continental  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos**

**And that's why  
I won't dance, why should I?  
I won't dance, how could I?  
I won't dance, merci beaucoup  
I know that music leads the way to romance,  
So if I hold you in arms I won't**

He pushed her onto the couch and slowly took her clothing off. After she was completely bare he dressed her in a red ball gown and retied her arms and legs. He caressed her face. She winced at his touch and thought about how she'd like to smack him for violating her. He then forced her into the box. The lid was placed over the opening and she could smell the pancakes next to her. The aroma made her mouth water. She wished she could get at least a bit of one, but figured if this was the extent of the torture she would take it.

**Pause Music**

**Scene**

**16th Precinct**

Munch and Fin walked into the squad room around 6pm. They had been working at noisome to find Alex. Cragen gathered them into his office, "What's the news fellows? Tell me you've got something."

Fin flipped his notepad open, "Everyone has alibis up to 10pm and then they all go into their personal chambers for prayer and solitude. The message on the wall makes me believe that our perp found out that Alex was under a false pretence. We're thinking it had to be someone close to her at the church."

"Sister Mary Ignascous told us that she was close with some of the teenagers she taught CCD to." Munch added. "We interviewed all of them. The only boy that stuck out was Will Nash. The other kids say he had quiet the crush on our Alex. He didn't react when we interviewed him, which was really odd, but he had all of the right answers, and a strong alibi. For all we know this kid could be an awkward boy with a social disorder."

"Alex was teaching CCD? I'd love to know how they convinced her to do that." Cragen added.

Fin flipped his notebook over and commented, "You'd be surprised what people will do to get closer to home." He got up and stood in the door. "Cap, I really think we need to wait for the lab results on this one. I've been twisting this story in every direction all day and I feel like the more I think about it the further I get. I'm gonna go push Melinda to hurry it up."

Cragen stopped him from leaving, "Fin, why don't you two take a break. Go get some dinner and collect your thoughts. I'll bug Melinda."

Munch stood up, "Ay, I Captain. See you in an hour. Come on P, I'll buy you a drink."

Fin looked at Munch like he had five heads. "P?"

"Partner."

Fin nodded, "Right. Don't ever say that again. No need to buy me anything. I'm capable."

"Come on, stop being the hard working black man and let me buy you a drink. You're attitude is begging for a beer."

**Scene**

**The crib. A.K.A detective sleeping quarters.**

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Elliot lying on the bed next to her starring at the ceiling.

"How's the view?" she said.

He turned his head to face her. "Dull. Nice of you to join the rest of the world."

She sat up. "How long was I out."

Elliot glanced at his watch. "10 hours."

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Uh. That's too long. What's the news on Alex?"

"They're waiting for DNA."

"That's not good."

"Not really, but don't worry about. We'll find her."

Olivia didn't want to think about it. Her instinct was to go out and look for her dear friend who she missed more then ever, but the only thing she could legally do was sit in the precinct and throw in her two cents every now and again. "I'm starving. You gonna stare at the ceiling all night or would you care to join me at Malligan's for some fine dining?"

He grinned and lowered his brow. "How can I pass up that offer?"

"You can't", she said as she pulled him from the bed.

**Scene**

They walked down the street towards Malligan's. Olivia could tell Elliot was distant. After her day of near death and possible lose of a friend, she felt a little distant herself. "So El, how are things going at home?"

He looked at the ground. "By home do you mean my empty apartment?" He smiled and nudged her. "I'm good. I mean, it's different and occasionally surreal. I'm not one for an empty house. I noticed that the kids almost seem relieved. It's funny I think they just needed a definite reality. They're still not happy, but things are more calming when we're together."

"That's good. These transitions always take time."

She paused and kicked a stone. "Do you ever feel…ah never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing."

Elliot stopped her ,"Do I ever feel completely alone? Liv, you're not alone. This morning was a close call, but you can't dwell on it. You'll only beat yourself up. And there are plenty of people who would miss you deeply."

Olivia looked at Elliot with a hint of shock on her face. "Am I that much of an open book?"

He rubbed the small of her back. "Lets just day your book isn't far from mine."

**PlayMusic (the music gets louder and softer, so don't mess with the volume) Wait for lyrics. **

_**Satan, Satan lend me a dollar **_

_**Satan, Satan Lend me a dollar now**_

_**Satan, Satan lend me a dollar **_

_**Satan, Satan Lend me a dollar now**_

When Elliot and Olivia entered the bar there was a live band playing in the corner. Munch and Fin were just finishing up their last round. Their cheeks were a little flushed from the good food and the filling beer.

_**If you could spare a dime, that would sure  
be grand**_

"Thanks for the round my man. You were right, I needed it", Fin said with a smile.

Munch looked at a woman sitting alone at the bar as he spoke to Fin. "Any day Partner. I'm always up for a pint of blissful loneliness."

**Won't you come up and lend a helping hand**

Fin nudged him, "Go talk to her."

Munch turned to him "Huh? Naw, we gotta get back. I've had my fill of love."

"Who said anything about love?" Fin said as he stood up and grabbed his leather jacket.

**All I see is pain and death  
And lots of people with bad breath  
They say the world has gone to Hell  
That would be just as well**

Olivia touched Munch's shoulder and peeked around him with a smile, "Hey, yeah whores, aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Fin downed his last bit of beer and burped, "On our way boss. Don't get too comfortable. Your shift starts in two hours."

Elliot sat on Fin's stool and threw in his own smart-ass remark. "Hey, sleeping beauty, you could have answered your phone at 4am."

Fin winked at them and added, "Yeah, but I knew one of you suckers would do it. Catch you on the flip side."

"Later boys", Olivia said as she leaned on the bar and ordered two beers.

_**Satan, Satan lend me a dollar **_

_**Satan, Satan Lend me a dollar now**_

Olivia sat on the stool next to Elliot. The warmth of her leg touched his as she turned in to start conversation. "This place is hopping. The band's pretty decent."

"Yeah", he said as he watched her smile.

The bartender pushed a beer towards each of them and asked, "You hav'n food?"

Without a second thought or even a glance Olivia placed their order. He loved how she knew exactly what he wanted.

She sipped her beer and continued her thoughts. "This beer is just what I needed."

"It's been a hell of a day I'll give you that. I can't believe witness protection fucked up again."

Olivia starred at the bar. She took a complimentary pretzel from the counter and dipped it in some mustard. "You think Alex is ok?"

Elliot awkwardly wiped a bit of mustard from her mouth. "Let's hope so." He turned away to avoid her closeness as his insides pulsed and his mind raced with thoughts he tried to bury.

"**_Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you"_**

Elliot downed his beer and glanced at her leg that never moved from his side.

_  
**'Cause falling in love just makes me blue,**_

He rattled with unspoken tension. He couldn't bring himself to get close to her.

_  
**Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see,  
I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me**_

He caught her eye and she smiled as the band played a soft tune.

_  
**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you."**_

Olivia starred into his blue eyes. Of all the eyes to avoid his were the hardest. Their familiar warmth numbed the pain. She pretended to watch the band while she got lost in her thoughts.

"**_I can see that you are lonesome, just like me.  
And it being late, you'd like some company._**

_**Well, if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it.  
Before the evening's gone away, I think that we can make it.**_

_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you."**_

"**_Well, the night does funny things inside a man."_**

Olivia leaned in front him to grab a new bowl of pretzels.

"**_This old tom-cat feelings you don't understand."_**

Her chest brushed against Elliot's hand. He pulled away and reached to help her.

"**_When the music plays and you display your heart for me to see.  
I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me."_**

Their hands met and Olivia gave him a slow stare. "Thank you."

"**_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you."_**

"**_I hope that you don't fall in love with me."_**

Music should stop

**Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!**


	3. Act I Scene 3 & 4

A/N: **This story is not the same without the music. To get the full effect go to www. geocities . com / scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU**

**You'll have to take the spaces out of the website address, because this site won't allow me to post it regularly.**

**I hope the site is working for everyone who wants to try this out. Thanks for the reviews! I have to say that I relaly enjoy the last part of Scene 4. It's my favorite song ever! Hot Hot Hot!**

**Song List: "Superstitions" Stevie Wonder, "I've got you under my skin" Frank-ay, part of "Faith" George Michael, "Piano Duet" from Corpse Bride, "If We Kissed" Fiona Apple.**

**ActI Scene 3**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room to find Fin, Munch, Casey, Andrew Mackie, and Cragon in a heated argument.

Munch's face was red and he pointed a letter opener at Andrew as he spoke. "Mackie, if I find out your team of federal bureaucrats sent us on a wild goose chase I'll personally jam this-"

"Munch, sit down", Cragen yelled.

Andrew Mackie stood next to Munch face to face, "Are you threatening me with a letter opener?"

Munch pushed him. "Yeah, I am-"

"Boys!", Cragen pushed through the two of them.

"What's going on?", Olivia asked as she and Elliot quickly edged their way to the group of hot-tempered agents.

Fin threw down a file he was holding. "The blood tests came back. Looks like a little lamb walked into Alex's room and died. It's animal blood."

"And don't forget to mention the message on the wall was written by Alex. It's her hand writing and her prints were all over it." Munch added.

"What?" Elliot replied.

Casey turned to face them. "Either the perp forced Alex to do these things and she's alive somewhere, or somebody's playing a sick prank on us to hide their mistakes."

Andrew ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Listen, I can't release all of the details that we have. It would jeopardize Alex's identity. I can only say that she is missing and we need to find out why. Now, I can do this with your unit or I can take it to a different one. You tell me."

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned on the corner of her desk. "Did anybody think that maybe Alex did this to herself? Maybe she wants to be lost."

Elliot watched Olivia's thoughts from across the room. "That's an interesting theory but why would she fake a crime? Why all the symbols? Why would she leave her prints if she wanted to be lost?"

Olivia shook her head. "She was never happy in witness protection. Maybe she wanted control of over her life. Think about it. She's now out of everybody's control. Obviously she wanted us to be called, so she left the underwear to make it look like a rape abduction. The blood was to startle the first person to find it and the letter…the letter is a message maybe. 'None shall pass. Intruders will suffer the consequence.' She doesn't want us to find her. Intruders will suffer knowing that she's gone…knowing her hiding spot….knowing….her existence. "

"Sounds like you've thought of this kind of thing before, Liv", Elliot teased her and winked as he continued. "It's a possibility, but it seems a little extravagant for her to go through great lengths and media coverage. She knows that's not safe. She could have run off without the hubbub and sent us a letter. And why the bible passage?"

Olivia grabbed the plastic bag containing the letter in it.

Casey added her thoughts, "Possible death reference? 'Jesus is the way, the truth, and the light', that's a pretty finalizing statement. She could want everyone to think she's dead. It's the perfect freedom."

Mackie threw up his hands, "She had freedom. The abbey was only temporary."

Munch sat back in his chair and sarcastically answered Mackie, "Maybe she's tired of the façade, Mack."

Elliot paced the floor with a toothpick in his mouth. "Alex would never use a Bible passage to reference her death."

With a sharp look Olivia asked, "Why not?"

The woman in white slowly walked past the squad room doors unnoticed and leaned on the wall to read Munch's tossed away New York Times.

Elliot uncomfortably walked to the window. "Come on, Liv, we all know how Alex feels about religion. Especially the Catholic church."

Olivia started to get heated, "How do you know what she feels? We haven't spoken to her in years. People change. Not everyone has the opportunity to be born into religion like you, Elliot."

Elliot fired one back at her. "Liv, I'm not saying it's impossible, but sometimes religion isn't for everybody."

"I can't believe you of all people would say that. That kind of statement is exactly why religion is frowned upon. Placing labels on people and preaching 'Thou shalt not judge.' So how about me, Elliot? Am I the religious type?"

Elliot licked his lips and pulled back a bit, "After those wonderful words a wisdom I can't imagine that you are." She glared at him. Their tension had been increased to a new level in the past couple of weeks, but this subject was something Olivia never thought she'd be arguing over. In her pause of angry thoughts Elliot took it upon himself to continue. "Olivia, I've known you for eight years and not once have you asked to go to church with me, so no, I can honestly say you are not the religious type."

Olivia was fuming and she uncontrollably yelled, "Well, maybe I never went because I wasn't invited!"

Elliot was speechless. He blinked and felt ashamed that he even brought the subject up. The last thing he wanted to do was push Olivia away from something he found so dear to his life.

Mackie stepped into the debate, "Hey, can we get back to the matter at hand here. Liv, Alex wasn't religious."

Olivia gave Mackie a suspicious look. "_What gives you the status to call me Liv?"_, she thought. She turned away from the argument to examine the letter again.

Fin peered over her shoulder, "It could be a code for something."

Olivia thought hard and spoke out loud, "Yes, but a code for what? What kind of code?"

Elliot placed his hand on top of hers, "Liv, I think we need to get more evidence before you get attached to this idea."

"Elliot, this _is _our evidence. Someone went through a great deal of trouble to make this look like a horrific crime scene. I think you need to trust me on this."

Elliot felt the eyes in the room starring at them again. He turned her to the side and spoke through the side of his mouth, "I do trust you. I just think you're forcing the outcome."

Olivia pulled her arm from his gentle grip in offense and whispered back, "When do we not force the evidence? That's our job."

"No, Liv, our job is to put the pieces together not make the pieces fit."

Mackie threw his pen on the nearest desk and walked over to the Elliot and Olivia. With a warm smile he grabbed the letter from Olivia's hands, " I'm sure this will eventually get somewhere, so while you two are trying to figure out what you're jobs are I'm gonna take a look, ok?"

Olivia could feel the embarrassed heat pouring from Elliot's body. She ignored him and followed Mackie to the desk where he, Fin, Casey, and Cragen examined the letter.

"Alright, let's find an answer. What kind of code could this be?", Fin asked.

"Maybe an Anagram?" Olivia said as Mackie leaned into her to get a better look.

Elliot stewed quietly in the corner.

Just when everybody was almost getting along the air turned bad again. The woman in the corner peeked at the group of them with her sharp blue eyes.

Munch grumbled at his desk. "This is a waste of time. Finding a link to our perp is one thing, but a code? A code for what, the secret to the Mona Lisa? This is ridiculous. Mackie why don't you just admit that your team messed up and give us some more evidence so we can drop this case and go home?" Munch was yelling by the end of his speech and the rest of the crew started in with their own arguments talking and yelling over top of each other

Olivia "Munch why do you always have to draw absurd accusations?"

Casey "Alex, would have never left a code like that."

Fin "Have you all gone crazy!"

Elliot "Alex shouldn't have been living in that church in the first place."

Munch "You have an answer for everything"

Cragen "This is not helping the situation. We all need to calm down."

Mackie "Out of my face four eyes."

Elliot "You don't mess with religion."

Olivia "Tell it to the Pope."

The window Elliot was standing next to burst open. The two old pullback pains hit the wall as a rush of wind and air scattered paper and coffee everywhere.

The arguing was abruptly stopped while everyone scurried to catch the papers. Olivia grabbed a stack of files off of the floor and placed it on Elliot's desk. She glanced at the rainbow paperweight one of his kids had given him and froze. 'Patience is required to preserve our souls Luke 21:19'. "Elliot, what book and verse is the scripture on that letter from?"

When there was no answer she turned to find everyone looking at the floor.

Elliot responded with a slack jaw, "John 14:6"

Olivia saw the numbers written out in coffee on the floor "14:6".

The woman was gone and the newspaper lay open on the floor.

**Press Play**

Nobody knew what to say or do.

Fin walked toward the numbers but never left his eyes from the floor. He pushed Mackie out of the way and gently pulled Casey to the side.

"Don't touch it", Munch said.

"Shhhh", Fin answered. "You can't get uptight about this."

Cragen stood up to get close to Fin, "It could be a coincidence."

Elliot locked the window and backed up. "If you believe in that kind of thing."

Fin turned his head and starred into his eyes like he had just announced the apocalypse.

Elliot gave him a low brow and smiled, "What? You don't believe in ghosts?"

Fin blinked and walked away from him,

**"Very Superstitious, writings on the wall"**

Olivia crouched down to take a better look at the coffee.

"_**Very Superstitious, ladders bout to fall."**_

Fin bent over and pulled her up with his eyes.

"_**Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking glass."**_

Munch stood behind Fin. They backed Olivia away from the coffee into a desk.

"_**Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past." **_

"Guys, come on, sign or not we can't just ignore it", Olivia protested.

**Fin & Munch-"_When you believe in things that you don't understand _**

_**Then you suffer, **_

_**Superstition ain't the way."**_

Mackie grabbed a stack of papers ready to fall from Olivia bumping into them. "She's right, we should at least see if the numbers match up."

_**Fin- "Very Superstitious, Wash your face and hands."**_

"How about you hand over some facts, then we'll play match maker", Munch said.

**Fin- "Rid me of the problem, Do all that you can."**

Casey stepped in, "Guys enough. John, stop blaming him for your lack of evidence."

**Fin- "Keep me in daydream, Keep me going strong."**

"Everyone settle down. I need a little less conversation, a little more action." Cragen added.

**Fin- "You don't want to save me sad is my song."**

Olivia handed Fin car keys, "I want to see the room. This letter means more then you think."

Fin lifted his eyebrows and shook the keys.

**Fin & Munch "When you believe in things that you don't understand,**

**Then you suffer,**

**Superstition ain't the way."**

Munch grabbed his coat, "While you guys dick around, I'm gonna find out where the blood came from. It's not like you can just get lamb's blood on Park Ave."

"You'd be surprised", Elliot said as he took the keys from Fin's hand and nodded for Olivia to follow him to the car.

"Wait!", Mackie cried. "I'm coming with you."

All five detectives were gone and bickering in the elevator before Cragen could get a second word in edge wise. He looked at Casey, who gave him a confused look with her arms crossed. "What just happened?", Cragen sighed.

Casey handed him a paper towel. "Looks like you got stuck with the mess."

**Scene **

Elliot immediately sat in the driver's seat of the squad car, while Olivia and Mackie grabbed for the passenger side front door at the same time.

Olivia wrinkled her brow at him. He blushed and waved for her to take the front.

She found herself blushing back and ended up backing away from the door and hopping in the backseat.

Mackie got in the car and turned his head. He was face to face with Elliot. Elliot looked at him funny and glanced at Olivia in the back seat.

Olivia revved up her feisty cop tone, "Are you gonna drive or are we gonna teleport there?"

Elliot shook his head at the hardheaded woman in the back seat and slammed on the gas.

**Scene **

Alex sat at a long table in a red dress. Her hands were tied to the chair and she was blindfolded. She could smell the food being cooked around her. Her stomach ached for a piece of it. The man behind the mask walked around her and slowly untied the blindfold. "Dinner is served."

Alex was sitting in front of a plate of filet mignon, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Her mouth watered and she looked up at the mask to try and see his eyes through the holes. He caressed her cheek and knelt next to her chair. "Can you promise that you'll be good?"

Alex was confused about what he wanted. With a scrunched brow she softly replied from her parched throat. "Yes."

The man untied her arms and placed a fork in her right hand.

He then began to cut the filet mignon into small slices. **_"I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin."_**

Alex awkwardly smiled. "So you really like Frank Sinatra. "

"Eat up, my lamb. You need your strength", he replied.** "I tried so not to give in. I said to myself: 'This affair never will go so well.' But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well, I've got you under my skin**."

Alex quickly ate the meat while he stood and watched her. She had never felt this hungry before in her life.

He laughed, "I hated to tempt you, but you needed to be cleansed. Only the purest can lead the way. A week of fasting will bring you closer to him."

She swallowed hard. "Him? Why am I here? What are you doing to me?"

"Oh but you know more then I. You're the one who called me to you." He stopped and kissed her slowly around the neck. She whinsed at his touch. "**I'd sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats in my ear: 'Don't you know, little fool, you never can win. Use you mentality, wake up to reality.' But each time that I do, just the thought you makes me stop before I begin, cause I've got you under my skin." **

Alex dropped her fork, "I think you have the wrong person. I know nothing about him or sacrificing."

"Oh, you are good, but I have worked to fight temptations such as yours. I waited a long time for you to come through my door. He will be so happy to have you for the offering."

The man pulled Alex up to his face and cut her finger with the knife in his hand.

He slowly sucked her finger. She closed her eyes to avoid the image of it all. And he shook her until she practically fainted from being weak.

"**Wake up to reality.' But each time I do, just the thought you makes me stop before I begin, cause I've got you under my skin." **

He threw her on the floor and she grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"**Yes I've got you under my skin."**

With the knife he cut a chunk of it off of her head and covered her mouth with a chloroformed rag until she passed out.

**ACT I SCENE 4**

Olivia, Elliot, and Andrew quietly walked through the church. Mass was in progress. Elliot dabbed his finger in the holy water and crossed himself with the trinity. Olivia watched him and felt uncomfortable.

Mackie's cell phone rang loudly and echoed through the church disturbing the Mass. "Excuse me", he whispered. He pointed to the front door and left to take the call.

Elliot and Olivia found a nun and quietly asked her to take them to Alex's room.

The nun took them through the long Gothic hallways to the private quarters of the old church. They walked through a room past a young boy plunking on the piano. Olivia smiled at the boy and he continued without any reaction.

Alex's room had been cleaned up since the incident, but Olivia was hoping to find something that might link them to the letter. The piano plunked in the background, while they searched for any kind of clue. Olivia questioned the nun, who stood by the door. "Did you get to know Alex at all while she was here?"

The little nun sweetly smiled, "Yes, Father Adams and myself were highly impressed with the way she organized our youth groups and handled the money for our church. She brought in more charitable profits then anyone ever thought was possible."

Olivia glanced at Elliot who read her hopeful concerned thoughts of Alex.

"Was there anybody particularly close to her during her stay here?" Elliot added.

" She kept to herself most of the time, but the kids seemed to like her. Willie was very found of her." She gestured to the boy playing the piano in the next room. "But I really can't think of anything out of the ordinary. Father Adams would know more. He was around her the most."

Olivia watched the boy play. "Can I talk to him?"

The nun nodded and looked at Willie.

Olivia slowly walked toward the piano. She sat down on the bench and the piano abruptly stopped. Before she could say a word a low voice came from behind them "Can I help you detectives?"

**Pause Music**

Father Adams stood with his hands together in front of his body and a light smile on his face.

Olivia stood up and held out her hand. "Father Adams. I'm detective Olivia Benson. I was just about to talk to Will."

Father Adams ignored her hand and touched Will on the shoulder. Will got up and left the room. "That won't be necessary. He's been through enough this week."

Elliot took a step towards him, "Father, what can you tell us about Alex?"

"Well, I can say that I was glad to find out that she wasn't a nun. Her habits were unusual to say the least, but she got a lot accomplished while she was here. Honestly, I wish that I could help you, but I really have told everything that I know of her to the first detectives."

Olivia quickly added, "Father, is there anything you can tell us about the passage John 14:6?"

"I can recite it to you, but I'm not sure that's what you want to know", he said with a smile.

She smiled back, "No. We think that it might be a message. Do you know of any hidden meanings behind the passage or the numbers?"

"Yes, the secret to everlasting life is Jesus. Find him, my dear, and you will find the meaning to everything."

Olivia gave him an irritated smile and Elliot broke in before she could say something she may have regretted, "Father, we know what the passage means in a literal sense, but we have reason to believe that the numbers to this passage will lead us to the perp. Can you recall anything that may help us?"

Father Adams looked at the ground and then back up at him, "No. Now if you please, it's time for solitude and worship. If I think of anything I'll give you a call. Miriam, show them the door, please."

With that he left the room.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "That was abrupt."

"Yeah."

Miriam showed them to the church and after an hour of searching the church grounds they made their way to the front of the building.

"What happened to Mackie?" Olivia said looking at her watch.

"Who knows, maybe he's got his head up his ass like everyone else in his department."

"Now, now, what have we learned about judging a book by its cover?"

Elliot lifted a brow in her direction. "We are in a church. According to some that's what religious people do."

She shot him the look of death and opened the door for him. "Let's not start that again."

Olivia felt that the day wasn't right without at least one good debate with Elliot. She locked his eyes with her and gave him an all-knowing smile.

Elliot shook his head, "You're something else Olivia Benson."

When they stepped outside the sky was gray and it was raining. They looked around for Mackie and then headed to the car. On the last step to the stairs of the church the little nun, who showed them around, peaked her head from the door. "Detectives."

Olivia shielded her eyes from the rain and nodded to Elliot. "Go get the car, Elliot. I'll see what she wants."

The nun took Olivia to the side of the entranceway and handed her a notebook. "I found this on one of my students. There may be something in here that could help you. With the passage, I mean."

Olivia flipped through the notebook and glanced at the many 14's and 6's written over and over again on several of the pages.

"Miriam, thank you, but I'm going need to talk to the person who wrote this."

She didn't answer right away. "I was afraid you would say that. I can't. He would never commit a crime, and he would be devastated if he knew I gave it to you."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to tell me. This could be hard evidence."

"Detective, this is not evidence. I'm giving this to you for information. Knowing the writer will not bring your friend peace."

"Listen, if he doesn't have anything to do with our case then there shouldn't be a problem. We'll bring him in, ask him a few questions, and he'll be on his way. If you know he can help us you're going to have to tell us his name."

The nun shook her head and started to close the door.

Olivia grabbed the door, " Miriam, it's a sin to hide knowledge of a crime."

"Detective, it's not your job to judge what is and isn't a sin. Take the notebook and if you can't figure it out come back."

Mackie came running from around the building. "Olivia."

The nun closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Miriam! Damn it." Olivia said.

Breathlessly, Andrew ran up the steps. "Sorry, I forgot about the phone conference I was suppose to have with my boss. Did you find anything?"

Olivia distantly nodded, "Yeah." She shoved the notebook under her coat and slowly walked down the stairs in the rain.

Mackie followed her. "Where's Elliot?"

"Getting the car."

They stood in the rain. Olivia's hair and clothing became drenched with water.

"Can't we wait for him under the awning?" Mackie said through the sounds of the cars and falling drops.

Olivia never looked at him as she spoke, "What are you afraid of melting?"

"No, I just like being dry. Like your stubborn sense of humor." He tried to grab her attention, but she turned her head the other direction.

"My sense of humor doesn't care to be mocked."

"I wasn't…", he decided not to finish his sentence. He could tell she was distracted. "What time is it?" Mackie yelled as a bus drove by.

Olivia glanced at her watch "8:30pm."

Mackie grabbed her arm, "Hey, look at me."

She turned to him and blinked her eyes as the rain fell.

"I've been trying to think of a way to ask you this all day, but you're tough to crack, so I'm just gonna ask. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Olivia looked past him and then behind her. She could think of nothing but Elliot and the numbers swimming under her coat. "uh…that's flattering, but I'm not interested."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that, so I made a reservation anyway. Here's my card with the name of the restaurant on it. I'll be there. If you change your mind, stop by when you get off of work." He gave her a sly look and placed the card in her hand.

"Mackie, I don't mix business with pleasure, so you're just wasting your time."

Elliot finally pulled up to the corner. Olivia quickly got in the front seat. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry there's an accident around the block. I couldn't get through. You could have waited under the awning."

Mackie shook his hair in the back seat. "That's what I told her."

Elliot looked at Olivia and could tell she was upset about something. She buckled her seatbelt and dripped in the front seat. "Just take me home, please."

**Scene **

"I can't sleep."

Elliot got the call at 1am.

"Did I wake you?"

He cleared his throat, "No, I'm watching Connon O'Brian."

"Can I come up?"

"Are you here?"

There was a pause. "Yeah."

Elliot grabbed a t-shirt and pressed the buzzer on the door.

Olivia walked into the apartment with the notebook in her hand and spouted off information like Elliot had been part of a conversation that she started blocks ago. "It has to be a symbol or a day, but there is no fourteenth month. The notes in here are endless and almost incomprehensible."

Elliot closed the door and watched her sit on his couch as she flipped through the pages. "Liv, have you been looking at that since I dropped you off?"

"Elliot, we need to get that nun to cough up her student", Olivia yawned. "And I need to speak with Willie. They're hiding something." She yawned again.

Elliot grabbed the notebook and closed it. "You need to put that down and get some rest."

"Elliot, the person who wrote these notes almost seems autistic or insane."

"Liv, let it go."

She knew he was right. Subconsciously she came here for him to turn her mind off. "Yeah." Olivia slumped against the back of the couch.

The masturbating bear ran across the television screen. Elliot laughed, "Have you seen this before?"

Olivia scrunched her nose, "No. Oh god, this is stepping over so many lines."

Elliot threw a blanket at her and sat next to her on the couch. "My kids love this sketch. You have to admit its quality comedy."

Olivia turned her head on the couch and watched him laugh in amusement. He caught her starring at him and he stopped, "What?"

She laughed and snuggled under the blanket. "Nothing."

He nudged her and made a funny face while mocking her, "Nothing."

He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

**Play Music (feel free to sing along if you know this song.)**

She wanted to tell him about Mackie, she wanted to cry about Alex, she wanted to feel herself in his arms, but she put up her usual wall. "I'm just tired."

He threw a pillow at her, "Liar."

She threw it back at him, "Do-gooder."

They laughed a little and glanced at each other occasionally as they uncomfortably sat in a ball of sexual tension.

**Electricity, eye to eye.**

Olivia's thoughts raced.

**Hey don't I know you?**

They both sat in silence starring at the TV.

I can't speak 

Elliot didn't want to push the situation. He stiffly sat next to her with his arms crossed.

**Stripped my senses on the spot,**

Olivia noticed his tension and shared the blanket with him.

**I've never been defenseless,**

Her heart thumped in her throat.

**I can't even make sense of this.  
**

Her eyes slowly opened and closed from lack of sleep.

**You speak and I don't hear a word**.

She watched Elliot's lips move as he breathed.

**What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,  
Spontaneously combust**

Olivia's eyes grew heavy. "Liv?" She leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder.

**The room is spinning out of control.**

Elliot brushed a piece of hair from her face.

**You act like you didn't notice, brushed my hand.**

He caught himself touching her and pulled back. She stopped him and pulled his hand to hers.

**Forbidden fruit, no ring on my finger.**

He forced himself to focus on the TV.

**You're such a moral mortal man.  
**

His urges were getting harder to ignore.

**Would you throw it away? No question.**

Elliot blinked his eyes closed.

**Will I pretend I'm innocent?**

Olivia's voice rang through Elliot's mind.

**What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,  
Spontaneously combust  
What would happen if we kissed**?

Elliot closed his eyes. Olivia's lips came close to his and he saw the sleepy images of her sitting over top of him. Her eyes grabbed a hold of his as she moved from his face to his ear. Her warm sweet breath tickled his neck and sent chills down his spin. He rolled his head slowly from side to side trying to control his insides from taking over. Her hands came together with his but they never actually touched. Her body rolled up and down above him as she moaned. He wanted to taste her lips and feel her insides. Her lips moved as she spoke in his ear.

**What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?**

He touched her face and pulled her towards him.

**Or would I melt into you? **

Her lips were hairs away from his.

**  
Mouth to**

**BUZZZ**

**BUZZZ**

"Huh?" Elliot's eyes shot open.

**Music Should Stop**

The sun shone threw the curtains and the Today Show blared on the TV. Olivia lay next to him on the couch. His arm was under her shoulders. "_It was just a dream." _He watched her sleep and felt mixed feelings of relief, frustration, and excitement.

BUZZ

Elliot slowly took his arm out from under Olivia and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's Kathy."

**DUHN DUHN DAHHH!!! The dreaded Kathy. What will happen next. Don't forget to Review!!!!! Fiona Apple- you gotta love her!**


	4. Act I Scene 5

**Read it with the music. Go to www. geocities . com / scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU**

**You'll have to take the spaces out of the website address, because this site won't allow me to post it regularly.**

**Act I Scene 5**

**Elliot's apartment. Continued from last scene.**

Elliot opened the door a crack. He tried desperately to hide Olivia and his body's uncontrollable need to defy gravity in the morning, but when Kathy came up the stairs holding a suitcase and several bags, he realized that was going to be impossible. She stopped at the corner of the stairs and stuck her head around one of the bags to look for Elliot, "El, can I get some help here?"

Elliot opened the door and grabbed a few bags "What is all of this?"

"Dickie is staying with you this week. I hope you remembered that." She gave him a nagging cold stare and continued breathlessly as they walked into Elliot's apartment "So I brought his suitcase over, so he wouldn't have to take it to school with him. The rest of these bags are your things that I thought you might want."

Kathy blinked uncomfortably at him. This was the first time they had talked since they signed the divorce papers. Elliot scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

Olivia heard the noises and stretched and yawned on the couch. Kathy hadn't noticed her until then. "Olivi…?" Kathy looked at Elliot and dropped the bag in her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had- I'm gonna go." She turned to leave the building.

Elliot grabbed the half open door as he tripped on Dickie's suitcase, "Kathy wait. It's not like that."

Olivia sat up. She realized what was happening and her nerves began prickling the inside of her stomach.

Elliot's voice echoed throughout the building, "Kathy, you didn't interrupt anything. We were working on a case and fell asleep."

Kathy whipped her head around. "You don't have to lie to me anymore, Elliot."

Defensively Elliot yelled after her as she rushed down the stairs, "I'm not lying to you."

Without looking at him she yelled, "You're a single man. Do what you want."

"_She's right, why am I explaining myself," _He thought.

Kathy stopped for a moment and looked up at him, "That's what you always wanted anyway."

"_And there it is."_

Elliot raced down the stairs in his bare feet, "Kathy I never cheated on you. You know I'd never jeopardize my job," he growled.

Kathy yelled, " Yes, that's right. You couldn't possibly want to jeopardize your job! Your family on the other hand-"

Elliot pulled at his hair, "Uh, you know that's not what I meant. I'm not going to have this fight with you again."

Her eyes turned red and she composed herself as she turned away to continue down the stairs, "I still have some more of your things. I'll drop them off another time."

"Kathy, wait," he grabbed her arm gently and she stopped with tears in her eyes. "Let's not be like this. I'm sick inside knowing that we can't at least be civilized. You'll always be a part of my life. I don't hate you Kathy. I just can't love you anymore. Can we agree to disagree?"

She wiped away a tear.

Elliot rubbed her back, "What's wrong? Let's talk about this. What's going on?"

**Press Play**

"**I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home** **To Stay**

**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine. I remember when you were mine."**

Elliot hugged Kathy and used his sleeve to wipe away her tears. "I can't do this anymore. I know this is hard, but I have to let go. You have to believe me when I say I want you to be happy and that I never cheated on you."

**Pause Music**

"Just because you didn't physically cheat on me doesn't mean you didn't think about it."

"You're making Olivia and I into something that we're not."

"Keep telling yourself that, Elliot."

She pushed the door open and was gone before he could say anything else. He leaned on the banister and pulled himself up the stairs.

Olivia heard the whole argument. Actually, she was pretty sure the whole building heard the whole argument. She sat on the couch as her body slowly buzzed with panic and hurt. _"What am I doing? Olivia Benson, why are you doing this?"_ She grabbed her coat and the notebook and headed for the door.

Elliot was coming up the stairs as she bee lined her way past him. She half smiled and half glared at him, "I gotta go."

"Liv, you ok?"

She kept walking. "Yeah."

He clenched his eyes knowing she wasn't, "Liv, can we talk?"

"I've gotta go. I've already slept in."

"Liv, I didn't mean…Olivia, stop."

Olivia stopped and looked him in the eye as he hung his head over the railing.

"Last night was…I don't know what's happening…I…we're and then Kathy. I'm confused. Are we really going to have this conversation in a stairwell?" He was stalling to see if she would give him some kind of reaction.

"Elliot…I think you were quite clear a second ago."

"Liv, we weren't like this before. I don't know what to say about it."

"I can't speak your mind."

He let out air and turned his eyes away from hers for a moment. "I'm not sure I have a mind in this situation."

"Well you better find it." She turned to leave.

"Olivia, I…I… I can't. I need you, but I can't."

With her back to him she lightly mumbled, "That's what I thought."

**PLAY**

He hung his head. "Olivia, you deserve better than me."

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Deserve is a hard word to live up to."

She slowly took a few steps up to his face that was hanging a flight up from hers. She touched it gently and looked in his eyes for answers. He grabbed her hand and kissed it over and over again. "I let you down. I'm sorry." She wanted to let herself go, but she couldn't find that kind of weakness inside of her.

**" So be it, I'm your crowbar  
If that's what I am so far  
Until you get out of this mess**

He leaned his forehead onto hers and they closed their eyes. "I'm sorry, Liv."

**And I will pretend  
That I don't know of your sins  
Until you are ready to confess  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know, I'll know**

Olivia kissed his forehead, "I'll see you at work." Elliot slumped onto the nearest step. Olivia watched him as she left the building. She walked down the street and waited for a bus to take her back to her apartment. Her stomach ached with confusion. The bus stop was across the street from his building and she could see him watching her from the window. He put his hand to his mouth and then pressed it against the window pain as she sat in her seat on the bus.

**So for the time being, I'm being patient**

She flipped through the notebook in a daze. The words were fuzzy.

**And amidst this bitterness  
If you'll consider this-even if it don't make sense  
All the time-give it time**

**And when the crowd becomes your burden  
And you've early closed your curtain,  
I'll wait by the backstage door**

Her reflection on the bus window taunted her. She could only picture it sad.

**While you try to find the lines to speak your mind  
And pry it open, hoping for an encore  
And if it gets too late, for me to wait  
For you to find you love me, and tell me so**

Elliot burned in her thoughts

**It's ok, don't need to say it**

"Hey lady, you're in my seat."

An old woman in a coat that used to be white nudged Olivia from her daydream.

"Lady, you're in seat number 7. I can't sit anywhere else but seat number 7."

"By all means, you can have my seat." Olivia got up and allowed the woman to take her seat.

"Thanks, it ruins my whole day if I can't sit here." The woman situated herself next to the window.

Olivia sat on the aisle seat and flipped the pages of the notebook again.

The woman coughed on Olivia as she peered into the notebook, "Number 14. That's the sign of the devil."

Olivia looked at the old woman. "What did you just say?"

"14. It's double the perfection. Seven is perfection. Fourteen is too much. Rebellion and change will take place with that number."

Olivia excitedly flipped through the book. "Can you tell me anything about the number six?"

She scratched the inside of her nose and coughed, "6. Yes, that's the number of man. Adam was created on the 6th day."

Olivia's bus stop was coming up. "Thank you," she said as she stood up and hit the bell.

The woman started hacking uncontrollably. "You'll find...at 14…6. That's where you'll….find the answer."

Olivia grabbed the woman. "What?"

Ding "Manhattan Ave"

"You'll find….her...14…6. At…14...6."

"Where is 14, 6?"

The people at her stop were unloading.

"He'll show you."

"Who will show me?" Olivia asked as she headed for the door.

The bus driver looked at Olivia. "Lady, are you getting off or what?"

"Yes, hang on. Who will show me?"

"He…will."

"I'm closing the doors, lady."

Olivia jumped off of the bus.

The wind from the traffic blew dirt in Olivia's eyes. Her hair was a mess and she felt gross from not bathing since yesterday. "He will show me?" she repeated to herself. "He."

**I love Fiona Apple! She makes me sad, and I love it. Sometimes. Review! and I'll drop you a few.**


	5. Act I Scene 6

Due to my recent EO saddness it has taken me some time to rethink this story and get ambition to write again. But I'm back. I'd like to keep hoping that El and Liv will eventually get together on the show, but let's face it, even if Kathy doesn't take him back, he chose her over Olivia. I would be highly insulted if I was Olivia. She already has trust issues. It's not gonna happen. So we must all suck it up and ban together to get our kicks out in this haven of fanfictum. I'm really depressed for Olivia's character. If they don't bring in a hot famous actor and hook her up soon I might cry for her.

At any rate, my musik-CAL will contiue. Heads up-my computer is being stupid again. I hate e-machine. Don't ever buy one. So if you are having problems downloading the song let me know. Although I will say that it takes sometimes 3- 5 minutes for some of those songs to download on my computer, because my computer is slow. So if you also have a weird computer you might want to give it a few minutes. Go read someone elses stories and come back. It's a cool song though, so you'll want to hear it.

**Song:** "Baby Watch Your Back" by Nellie McKay. All of the SVU women sing it at some point.

**Website:** www. geocities .com /scarlettvonuttenbur /SVU (take the spaces out)

**Act I Scene 6**

Olivia walked into to the squad room to find it had been decorated in red and white hearts. Munch and Cragen were sitting at Munch's desk going over files. "What's the occasion?" Olivia asked.

"It's the remembrance of St. Valentine and the death of all that has anything to do with the "L" word." Munch grumbled.

Olivia smiled and threw the notebook and some printouts on the desk in front of Cragen and Munch. "On that fun note I bring you, William Nash, born April 6, 1996. He was anonymously dropped off at St Mary's. Parents remain unknown. Medical history of schizophrenia and paranoid delusions. That notebook is his, but it looks like multiple people have written in it. William has to know where Alex is."

Cragen starred with an open jaw, "And how can you be sure?"

"On top of my gut feeling…turn to the fourth page of that book."

Munch flipped through the pages, " 'My father will bring the sins to an end. The sins of my mother will soon be buried.' Ok and this explains what?"

"Turn to the next page."

Cragen stood over Munch's shoulder now looking down at the paper, "It's a picture of a tombstone. 146. Explain."

Olivia put one foot on the chair next to her desk and pulled a photo from her pocket. "The quote. I thought it was from the bible, but then I did some background searches on both Alex and William to see if I could tie them to the numbers. Fourteen being the sign of rebellion and six being the sign of creation of man. William was easy. He is the birth of man or in this case possibly the birth of a sin. He was born on the sixth in the sixth month of the year. He is our link to man a.k.a our perp. Now if Alex is linked to this she would have to be rebellion. I had a hard time figuring out what exactly Alex did to connect this to rebellion, but then I read that quote again. 'My mother's sins will be buried.' Now take a good look at this photo." She handed Cragen the photo of William. "Alex was in graduate school when William was born. She left for 5 months in 96 around the same time of his birth. I don't have proof, but the similarities are uncanny."

"Are you saying William is Alex's son?" Cragen slowly starred at the photo in shock.

"It's possible. And on top of that, I remember Alex telling me about her twin brother once. Her brother had schizophrenia."

"And is schizophrenia inherited?" Munch asked.

"Well, they haven't proven that, but it's been known to effect certain families more than others. Secondly, the tombstone. It's plot number 146. I made a few phone calls starting with close ties to Alex and that's where her mother is buried."

Munch dropped the notebook, "Did you tell anybody else this information?"

"No."

Munch angrily flipped the pages of the notebook. "This is why Mackie can't tell us anything. I just want to know why he put her in this convent if he knew William was her son."

Olivia grabbed the notebook and clutched it to herself, "Maybe she wasn't put there because of a witness protection leak. If Mackie's not going to tell us we need to re-interview William and Sister Miriam."

Cragen stood with a concerned look on his face, "I already sent Elliot and Fin to re-interview Sister Miriam. They should be back soon."

Olivia's phone vibrated on her belt, "Elliot."

"Liv, meet me at Sinai Hospital."

"What's wrong?"

Elliot was breathless and sounded like he was running. "I was interviewing William and he went into a fit. He knocked a bookshelf on top of himself. I'll explain later."

Olivia hung up and headed for the door while dialing the number for George Huang. "I'll be back."

Cragen yelled in her direction, "What's going on?"

Olivia ran right into Andrew, who was coming in the door. He caught her before she fell over completely. "Whoa, slow down turbo."

"Mackie. Sorry." Olivia gazed into his eyes as he lifted her to her feet.

"What's the rush?", he asked with a smile.

"William Nash is in the hospital."

Alarm ran over Mackie's face, "Why?"

"I don't know-"

"I'm coming with you." Mackie held onto Olivia's arm as they pushed through a group of people onto the elevator.

Olivia caught a glimpse of a woman in bright white. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Mackie was talking to Olivia, but she ignored the sounds and fell into a trance. Before the elevator closed she almost thought she saw the woman wink and smile at her.

"Olivia?"

"Huh? What?"

"Do you have keys to a car? Are you ok?"

"Yes. Did you…" She caught him warmly starring at her and flipped open her phone to avoid him. "Never mind. I just got lost in a thought. I'm going to call Huang."

Scene

At the hospital Elliot was pacing the floor as Fin sat next to a weeping Sister Miriam.

Olivia ran into the room the second she saw them. "Elliot."

Elliot looked at Olivia with worry on his face, "Liv, god I don't know what happened. I asked him about the numbers and he freaked out. Before I could even realize what was happening he pulled a book shelf over and…Oh god, I can't-"

Olivia touched his shoulder, "How bad is it?"

"It's bad. His head. I can't talk about it."

Mackie broke into the conversation, "Elliot, why don't you and Fin go. Liv and I can handle this."

Elliot took a double take of Olivia and Mackie standing next to each other. " Thanks for thinking of me Mack. Next time why don't you tell me about William's mental diseases before you send me to do your dirty work."

Olivia felt the awkwardness and took a step to her right, "Elliot, can we go over what you and William talked about? Over there."

He cracked his neck and walked away, "Sure, lets do that."

Mackie jumped ahead of them, "That really won't be necessary. I know everything that we need to know about William. Let's just make this as quiet as we can for Alex's sake."

Olivia glared at him. "You knew this whole time. Why didn't you say something?"

Mackie gave her a funny look.

"Alex wasn't in that convent because of Witness Protection was she?" Olivia forcefully asked.

Sister Miriam and Fin stopped talking and looked over at the three of them. Mackie lightly went to touch Olivia on the arm, "Olivia, I can't have this conversation with you here. Please keep your mouth shut."

Elliot pushed him. "Don't touch her."

Olivia pulled Elliot to the side, "Elliot, stop."

Elliot's eyes grew dark and angry, "No, he comes in here, plays games with our close friend, expects us to find a needle in a haystack, and now he thinks he can push you around. No. You don't get away with that."

"Elliot, he's right, we can't talk about this here. Please, calm down."

Mackie stood his ground. "I'm gonna get a coffee and when I come back I'm going to need Olivia to come back to the office with me. Stabler, you think you can cool down and take care of this situation?"

Olivia nodded to him. He gave her an untrusting look and backed away, "Yeah."

When Mackie left, Olivia pulled Elliot to the side and lightly spoke to him. "Just listen, I need you to find out what happened to Alex's brother. I figured out why Alex was at that Abbey. If you can swing it legally, get a sample of William Nash's blood and have Melinda compare it to Alex's. We need to find out who William's father his. I have a feeling Mackie is going to shut me up, but we need to know." Then she handed him the notebook. "Give this to Huang when he gets here."

"Liv, I'll do whatever you need me to do, but I don't trust that guy. Are you sure you want to be alone with him?"

"He's not that bad. I can handle myself, Elliot."

"Can you?"

They paused and starred at each other for a moment. Olivia ignored his comment, because she could see him fighting to be comfortable around her and she pulled away. He blinked and wondered what he was getting himself into. Olivia wasn't exactly the kind of woman who committed herself to a man, and he couldn't imagine working with anyone else. If there was one person that could make him happy for the rest of his life he knew it was her, but getting her to see that was a challenge. Her trust in him seemed high, but she still had faith issues that he wasn't sure he wanted to fix. She could feel his thoughts and she turned to look at him. Mackie broke the silence, "Benson, you coming?"

She gave Elliot a questioning look and answered Mackie without taking her eyes from Elliot, "Yeah."

Elliot could feel her hurt and he reached out to grab her hand. "Liv, Happy Valentine's Day."

She gave him a faded smiled. "You too."

Scene

Andrew didn't like that Elliot and Olivia were so close. He grew nervous of the relationship and walked Olivia through the hospital cracking his usual one-liners and pushing his way to her soft spot. Olivia wasn't convinced that Andrew was looking out for Alex's best interest. His behavior around her was completely unprofessional. She'd been thinking about his lack of actual work for days now and the man handling he pulled in the hospital gave her more reason to distrust him. Yet, as they stood in the elevator Andrew smiled and serenaded her with witty lines and enjoyable small talk that made her laugh. She had to secretly admit that she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was tall, charming, and his warm smile pulled her in like a white magnet. She hated him for giving her that feeling. He seemed to get a kick out of making her uncomfortable. It was, at times flattering, but mostly she found it distracting. They walked by the woman in white on the stairs and Olivia turned to look at her, "Did you see that woman?" she said to Mackie

Andrew clicked the unlock button on his key chain, "What woman?"

"On the steps." She turned back to the steps but nobody was there. "That's odd. I…must need some coffee."

Andrew handed her his cup.

They hopped into car and Andrew drove towards the precinct. "Liv, between you and me we have to keep Alex's private life a secret. Nobody knows about William but me. I put her in that convent because her brother contacted her about William's mental health."

"So you've talked to her brother?"

"Yes, he's in a mental facility here in Manhattan. He's almost completely off of his rocker. Alex was supposed to get William a family to support his condition. He's not doing well in the care of the church."

"Do you know who William's father is?"

"No. Alex won't say."

"And so far who are your suspects for this abduction?"

"I had Munch bring in Father Adams. We found Alex's hair in his office this morning. I want you to interrogate him."

"Oh, ok, some forth warning would be nice, but I don't get that vibe from him. I think we need to concentrate on William's father."

"Olivia, you're the best detective on this case, but you're going to have to start looking at the evidence we have and stop trying to make us new evidence. If I could have been up front with you in the beginning I would have, but I really needed your unit to mask the lie Alex and I told to witness protection. This abduction wasn't suppose to happen and now my boss is ready to fire me for putting Alex in danger. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm more than convinced that Father Adams has his hand in this. I need your help and I need you to keep it between you and I. For Alex."

Olivia didn't like putting her job at risk, but she felt like she'd been corner. "Ok. I'll go along with you for Alex, but I still think that William's father should be found. And you have to promise to tell me everything from here on."

"Promise." He smiled at her. "Have you thought about my dinner offer tonight?"

She was thrown off guard by the change in subject. "Ah, Mackie, I'm really not in the right place for this."

He smiled at her and forced her to look at him. "Come on its Valentine's Day. Olivia, I can handle your baggage. What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

Olivia was angry and flushed at the same time. "My calendar is full."

"With what? This case? We'll find Alex. If this guy wanted to kill her she would have been dead on the first night. He wants us to be there."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because people don't create scenery during a crime unless they want to be watched."

She paused in thought.

Mackie touched Olivia's hand, "Olivia, come to dinner with me."

"I really can't think about this date at the moment Mackie, so can you just drop it?"

"So it's a date now?"

" I didn't say-"

Mackie parked the car near the precinct and got out before Olivia could finish her sentence.

**PLAY**

The woman in white stood at the top of the steps to the precinct. Casey was talking on a cell phone near the bottom of the steps and paused. Melinda drove past in her car and stopped.

**They sing quietly in the background and come together in "Dream Girls" fashion. They follow Olivia throughout the scene**

WW,Casey,& Melinda 

_**Baby watch your back  
Baby watch your back **_

_**Baby watch your back  
Baby watch your back**_

In the precinct Olivia went through the paper work to get ready for her interrogation with Father Adams. Her mind wanted to focus on the matter at hand but her heart kept leaping every time Andrew walked past her.

**Olivia sings**

_**I watched you come and go and never noticed  
Like daily papers, faces, knick-knacks  
But now I've seen you  
And you are my focus**_

_**Baby watch your back**_

_**I went my days and nights  
Not knowing of you  
But now you fill my every minute  
And I can't stop myself for my thoughts  
Of you are infinite**_

Olivia stood behind the two-way mirror

**_I watch you_** -Andrew passed her and smiled as he entered the interrogation room.

**_You hate me_** -"Please hate me." She thought.  
**_I don't like you_** - He winked at her through the mirror.  
**_But I want to have your baby  
_**

_**You ain't got no soul  
I don't really get you  
You ain't got no soul  
Like I've never met you**_

You ain't got no soul  
But I'm gonna let you in

**WW,Casey,& Mel.-** **Sing**

_**For a big surprise  
Baby watch your back  
Baby watch your back **_

**_Baby watch your back  
Baby watch your back_**

Olivia entered the room and sat in front of Father Adams. Mackie stood behind him and starred at her with that playful smirk he so loved to throw her way. She adjusted her neck and began the serious of questions. The lady in white paced around the interrogation room unseen and in a rage of bright furry. "Father, right now you're the only one with blood on your hands, so you'll have to explain yourself. Are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" As the lady in white passed Olivia a chill went down her spin. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. Father Adams hung his head and replied, "My child, you are greatly mistaken. I only know that when your detectives showed up in my office this morning they found that hair lying on the floor. I have no idea how it got there. Anyone could have put it there."

Olivia looked deep into the soul of Father Adams and only saw hope and light. She couldn't bring herself to continue the questions. She suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. Mackie followed as the door slammed in his face, "Olivia!"

Olivia was convinced she was being played she grabbed her things and made a beeline for the door.

"Olivia, you can't walk out like that."

She yelled at him as she walked, "Stop lying to me Mackie. Let that man go."

"Olivia, I'm giving you the glory don't you want to see it?"

Olivia stopped. His words made a sick feeling on the inside of stomach burn.

"See the glory?" She said softly.

She ran from him and hid in the stairwell. She waited for him to leave the building and followed him to his car. He stopped in a coffee shop a block from the graveyard Alex's mother was buried in as he talked on his cell phone. Olivia walked by the window and stood in a nearby doorway waiting for him to leave. Her thoughts boiled with rage as his voice ran through her ears. "I can handle your baggage."

**Olivia sings---**

**_Now you walk down the street and I follow  
Wearing my wig and funny glasses  
And I will follow you wherever you go  
Baby watch your back_**

_**I'll catch you one day in the rain or the fog  
And then you'll realize how I care  
And I'm invincible for I am like smog  
I'm everywhere**_

Olivia backed up and felt a warm body

**_I touch you –_** She jumped. "Liv, what are you doing here?"  
**_I feel you_** - She stuttered in surprise, "I was about to ask you the same question."  
**_I brush you_** - His hand brushed against hers sending tingles through her body.  
**_Soon I'll steal you_**

Olivia paused in thought.

_**You ain't got no soul  
I don't really get you  
You ain't got no soul  
Like I've never met you**_

_**You ain't got no soul  
But I'm gonna let you in**_

**All four women sing. **

**_For a big surprise_**

"You're standing in front of my hotel."

Olivia pulled her sunglasses off, "Oh."

"Why don't you come up? We can go over the case."

She glanced across the street in thought and saw the woman in white. "I…I only do business at the precinct. Meet me there."

Olivia turned and tried to follow the woman. By the time she crossed the street the woman had disappeared.

**Please review I need happy EO thoughts or this story might end badly. Love Scarlett**


	6. Act I Scene 7

Ok you know the drill. If you want music go to www. geocities. com/ scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU (minus the spaces)

**Song List:** Angel eyes By Frank Sinatra, Sqaure by The Dining Rooms from "Six Feet Under" Soundtrack, Faithless Love by J.D. Souther, and Sally's Song by Fiona.

------Tonight the voice of Elliot will be played by J.D. Souther, because Tom Waits was too too happy to be lonely.

Can any of you guess who the killer is yet??????? And thanks for the reviews!

**Act I Scene 7**

Alex woke up with a terrible headache. She had forced herself out of a nightmare. Her parched lips formed the word, "William", as she thought of him. She hoped that he was ok and that someone would find her soon. She purposely left her underwear when the man took her hoping that SVU would be called. Her mind flashed to that night. William had knocked on her door. She opened it to find him and a man dressed in Father Adam's robes wearing a mask. "Get down on the floor. Don't make a sound or I kill the boy."

He held a knife to William's back. He threw William in the closet and poured a bucket of blood around the room. Taking Alex by the hair he threw her in the blood. She tried to stop him. "Please, whatever you want I'll give it to you, just don't kill me. Please."

The man put the knife to her neck. His breath was heavy on her face. She could see his eyes taking her in.

**PLAY**

With heavy breaths his voice spoke to her,"**Angel eyes, that old devil sent  
They glow unbearably bright  
Need I say that my love´s mispent  
Mispent with angel eyes tonight**

There was a sound in the hallway and he left for a moment. She moved to find something that she could use as a weapon. The only thing within reach was a pen on her desk.

The man came back in and she lunged at him. He was much stronger than her and he forced her away softly laughing. "You want to write love letters?"

He took the paper on her desk and forced her to write on the paper. Her hand shook and the closet door opened a crack. Alex could see William rocking back and forth in shock. She was just glad that he was staying quiet. After she finished writing what he has asked her to, he stabbed the paper with the knife and hung it to the wall. Bending to her ear he whispered, "This is for your friends. All the years you spent lying to them. "

Alex started to tear up. "I don't know what you're talking about. If this is about a case or about witness protection, please, we can work something out."

He stuffed a sock in her mouth and wrapped a cloth around her head to prevent her from screaming and tied her to the bed. "Stay there."

He then took the bucket and left for what seemed like forever. She tried to yell and wiggle free of the ropes but it was useless. She tried to get William to help her but he was out of it. She wiggled her underwear off and dipped them in the blood with her foot. "Please find me guys." She started to pray over and over again until he came back. All was black, until the smell of pancakes and Frank Sinatra.

Everyday since that night he was giving her more and more privileges. He would make her do strange things like make his bed and write nasty letters to the phone company. She was almost convinced that she could get away, but then one day his mood changed.

He smacked her across the face and yelled with violent rage, "You devil! You always take it away! You don't love me. You never loved me. "

He ripped his mask off and Alex gasped. "No." She sat in the corner of the room shaking from the images flashing through her mind. "I should have known. I should have known it was you."

He started throwing everything in the room, and screaming, "Look at me. Look what you've done to me you evil demon. You'll hurt me no more!" He threw the coffee table at her and she screamed in pain.

He grabbed her lifeless body and held it her as he walked towards the door.

**PAUSE**

Scene change to Precinct 

Olivia breathlessly stood in Cragen's office. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep making things up in my head. I just spent two hours following Mackie around because I thought he was our perp. I think this case is getting a little too close to home."

"Liv, sit down. Take a breather. We got a letter in the mail. The search is over." He handed Olivia the letter.

Her hand shook as she read it. "Please don't try to find me. I'm in a better place. Love, Alex"

Olivia didn't' know how to react." Why…why would she do this?"

"I think you were right. She wanted out."

"This isn't like her. She's not a quitter. What…" a tear rolled down Olivia's cheek.

Cragen stood up and hugged Olivia. "Liv, there's a lot of things we didn't know about Alex. Some people will always remain a mystery. I think that in a way this will be better for her. The day she left was like watching her spirit die. I can't even imagine putting myself in her place."

Olivia sobbed and turned away.

Cragen handed her a tissue. Mackie swung around Cragen's open door, "Olivia!"

Olivia looked at him and quickly left the room.

Mackie followed her, "Olivia, I just heard. Please don't run from me. "

She stopped at Elliot's desk.

Mackie took in a few breaths to compose himself. "I'm sorry about earlier. I got carried away. Please forgive me. Please."

She wiped the tears from her face, "There's no need for that. It was a misunderstanding. I need to call Elliot."

Olivia opened her phone to call him. Mackie came around her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, sometimes it's not meant to be."

Olivia stopped dialing. Her whole body was shaking.

"If there's one thing that Alex taught me it was that sometimes you have to just let people go no matter how hard it seems."

Elliot walked into the room and saw Mackie embracing Olivia. She looked upset. He froze up with jealousy as he watched Mackie touch her hair.

He saw her smile with tears in her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to break it up. He turned to walk in the other direction.

"Elliot." Olivia called out to him.

He stopped and slowly turned to look at them. "Hey. Here's the paper work you asked me to get for you."

Olivia pulled away from Mackie and stood in front of Elliot's chair. "Did you talk to Cragen?"

Mackie sat on Olivia's desk and played with Elliot's paperweight.

Elliot's nostrils flared. He softened as Olivia's eyes met his. "No. What's going on? "

Elliot grabbed the paperweight from Mackie's hand.

Olivia could feel his warmth, "The case is closed. Alex, contacted us."

Olivia handed him the letter.

"So she's alive." He unfolded it.

Olivia stepped back from Elliot, "We don't know."

Elliot's concern and confusion shifted from the paper to Olivia. He nodded and lifelessly dropped the letter on his desk. "So that's it."

"Yeah."

Elliot starred at the letter. " You're sure this is-"

"Yes. It's her handwriting and her fingerprints."

Elliot sighed and nodded, "I just hope she's happy."

Olivia spoke unconvincingly, "I'm sure she is."

Mackie broke the silence, "I'm gonna get some coffee. Anybody interested?"

Elliot looked at his watch, "Shit, I gotta go. Dickie's got some sort of Valentine's Day surprise."

Olivia breathlessly waited for him to say something to her. He headed to his locker and scooped up his things. She sat at her desk and glanced at the family photo he still had near his computer monitor and realized that Mackie could be right about letting things go. Mackie strolled to the coffee pot as Elliot walked past Olivia. Elliot's heart was pounding. He thought about Olivia all day. It was to the point where he was making himself sick inside. He watched her sit at her desk with sad eyes and disheveled hair and stopped himself at the door. "Liv, you got any plans tonight?"

Her face lit up. "_Or_ m_aybe I just need to be patient and believe in something_", she thought.

"Yeah, she's coming to dinner with me." Mackie said with a smile.

Olivia looked at Mckie in speechless state. For the first time in her life she couldn't bring herself to say anything. No witty lines or harsh letdowns. Before a thought could come to mind, Elliot nodded and said, "Oh. Ok. Goodnight."

**PLAY**

Mackie rubbed her shoulders and then strolled towards the bathrooms as Elliot walked slowly to the elevator in a trance. "**_Faithless love. _**(His blurred up from his thoughts) _I fucked up. **Like a river flows**_", he thought.

Olivia's heart thumped in her chest. She pushed her chair back and ran for the elevator, "Elliot."

He stood in the elevator and she held the doors open. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she searched for words, "I…I…think I left my jacket at your apartment last night. Can I stop by?"

Elliot's heart skipped a beat. "Come to dinner with Dickie and I."

She smiled, "Ok. I'll meet you at your place."

The elevator doors slowly closed and they watched each other fade away. Olivia looked down the hallway. She was surrounded by red and white decorations. A heart had fallen from the wall and she picked it up and fiddled with the rip on the corner. Her heart was torn between want and distrust. Real love was a crime she managed to ignore.

**I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend**

**And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?**

**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last**

**And will we ever end up together?**

Elliot was stuck in a whirlwind of right and wrong. He wasn't the type of guy that liked to jump without a net, but lately he found himself on the edge of unpredictable choices.  
**Faithless love where did I go wrong?  
Too many stories. Too many heartbreak song  
where nobody's right, nobody's wrong?  
Faithless love will find you  
and the misery entwine you**.  
**Faithless love, where did I go wrong?**

Olivia ran to her locker and grabbed her things. She looked behind her to make sure Mackie wasn't around. When all seemed clear she hit the power button on her computer and glanced at the papers Elliot brought back with him. "Alex." She gathered them together and folded them into her small purse.

The night was black and small snowflakes were falling around her. She stopped at home to freshen up and walked to Elliot's apartment at a fast pace in her tight jeans and black heels. Her feet were beginning to burn from the cold and she pulled her jacket around her body as the wind blew hard against her face. Across the street she could see Elliot's dining room. All the lights were on and she saw candles lit on the table. Looking both ways she started to cross and then noticed movement in the window. She smiled thinking it was Elliot and looked closer to see Kathy in a red dress setting the table. Dickie and Maureen were helping and Elliot ran past holding Elizabeth over his shoulders and laughing.

Her heart sank and she couldn't move from the road. The snow fell harder and time stopped.

**And will we ever end up together?**

**No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one**

Olivia's phone vibrated. A text message appeared on the screen. "I'm waiting. Hope to see you there. Mack."

She looked up at the window once more and saw the family sitting around the table in prayer. A cab drove by her and she hailed it. "Take me to the Green Mill."

"Right away pretty lady," said the cab driver.

**Don't forget to drop me a line. I like that. Fanfic friends are fun!**


	7. Act I Scene 8

A/N: Part of the next scene will take place in the Green Mill. It is not a place in NYC, but it should be. You can actually find it in Chicago. And if you ever visit Chicago, you MUST check this place out. It is like walking into a time warp. It's an old Jazz club with all of the original decorum of the 1940's. There is always live music, usually jazz or swing, or forms of Jazz and Swing. And the whole experience makes you feel like one of Al Capon's gangsters. It's very very cool. Anyway, for the time being, we're going to pretend that it's in NYC, because although I'm sure there is a place like it in NYC- I have no idea what or where it would be.

Also, the first part of this scene may seem a little under developed, but I had to have this song in the story. I mean, I couldn't do a musical with Fin and Munch without this song. It's just to frigg'n classic! So just pretend it fits.

**DOWNLOAD the music:** www. / scarlettvonuttenburg /SVU (Sans spaces. Aka take out the spaces)

**Song List: **"Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Heart, "Melancholy Tango" by Alfonso Ponticelli & Swing Gitan, "Space Between" by Dave Matthews Band, "The Way Things Are" by Fiona Apple, "Sleep to Dream" by Fiona Apple, "Angel Eyes" by Frank Sinatra.

**Act I Scene 8 The Precinct**

Munch and Fin were on their way home. They had switched the lights in the Precinct to dim and Fin strolled to the elevator. Munch lagged behind him and stopped at Elliot's desk to carefully pick up the folded letter written by Alex. He placed it in his suit pocket and spoke quietly to himself," Happy Valentine's Day."

"You coming?" Fin called from the open elevator.

Munch held his breast pocket and softly sighed, "Yeah."

**The scene changes to Munches apartment. **

Fin sat on Munch's couch as Munch threw him the spare sheets.

Munch undid his tie and headed to his room, "I'm checking out."

**PLAY **

Fin nodded, "Night", and watched the bedroom door close. He took off his coat and sorted his mail. There was another letter from his ex wife's attorney. He started to read but stopped and balled it up into a wade of nothing and threw it at the pile of his boxed up things in the corner of Munch's apartment.

"**I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Watch you weave  
Then breathe your story lines**

He pulled a picture of his kids out and set it on the coffee table.

**"And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Keep track of the visions in my eyes"**

He opened his flask and poured the liquid into a glass.

"**While she's deceiving me  
It cuts my security  
Has she got control of me  
I turn to her and say"**

**Set Changes so that we can see both Fin and Munch.**

Munch threw his tie on the floor and reached under his bed. He carefully pulled out a shoebox. Inside the box was a stack of cards and letters. All of them were signed "Love Alex." He shuffled through the stack and smiled behind his dark glasses. The letter in his pocket felt like a weight.

"**And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim"**

He removed the paper wondering if he would ever hear from her again. The brief words were unlike her, but the penmanship was identical. He folded it back to its' original form and gently placed it in the box. The loneliness swelled in his throat as he closed the lid. With a small gasp he fell to his knees and leaned on the edge of the bed. Heartbreak was something he was all too familiar with, but Alex was more then a lover. The secret they shared brought a light to the end of his dark tunnel.

Fin downed a shot of whiskey.

**Both sing **

**"And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can**

**Munch "See the light that's right before my eyes "**

**Fin ****"While she's deceiving me  
She cuts my security  
she got control of me  
I turn to her and say"**

**Both sing: "****Don't switch the blade  
On the guy in shades, oh-no  
Don't masquerade  
With the guy in shades, oh**-no  
**I can't believe it  
Don't be afraid  
Of the guy in shades, oh-no  
It kinda scared you  
'Cause you got it made  
With the guy in shades, oh-no"**

Fin took his car key off of his key chain and placed it on the coffee table. "The bus always wins in the end."

Munch tried calling Alex's cell phone one last time. He knew it was a ridiculous thought, but the inclination to hear her voice was more than overwhelming. "No fancy voice mail here. Just old fashioned message receiving." He smiled and hung up.

**Scene change to the Green Mill.**

Olivia sat in the tall booth across from Andrew. She looked at the old dim lighting from the 1940's and the bar that wrapped around the joint like an old smoky car. The crowd clapped and buzzed as the Jazz band played a melancholy love song.

"I'm impressed Andrew."

Andrew sat back in the booth and placed his arm around Olivia, "As I knew you would be." He lifted his drink to her. "Here's to St. Valentine."

"And to Alex." Olivia warmly clinked her glass to his and took a long sip of rum and coke. "You said you were close with Alex. Did you and Alex date?"

"No. I wanted to, but she had other things that pushed me away."

"Like what?"

Mackie pulled the glass from Olivia's hands, "Lets not talk about Alex. Come on, dance with me."

Mackie stood up and guided her towards the dance floor.

"No, I really don't dance."

He pulled her close to him "Now I know this is going to be hard for you, but just follow me."

His knee touched her right leg. "Step back. To your left. Quick, quick. Forward. Quick, quick. Slow, quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow."

He whispered in her ear and forced her body to gently move from side to side. In a soft tone she asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"My mother. She brought me up on the classics. Glen Miller, Billie Holiday, Cole Porter, Frank Sinatra. This song is actually gypsy swing, which is why it feels like it's from Spain. Try this." He placed his hands on her hips and moved them to the rhythm of the music. She smiled and almost forgot who she was. He gazed into her eyes and she held onto it for the first time since she'd met him.

Softly he spoke to her,

"Dark eyes, talk to me! Tell me tenderly,  
You belong to me  
For eternity."

Olivia's footing faltered a bit and she pulled away. "Sorry, I… need another drink."

Olivia pushed through the other couples dancing and leaned on the bar. She felt like she was moving in slow motion as she downed a shot of tequila and slammed the glass down for one more. Andrew held her waist and pulled her back into his body. "Slow down."

She closed her eyes and held her breath as he slide his hand up her arm and tickled her neck.

**PAUSE Music**

**Scene change to Elliot's apartment.**

Kathy was washing the dishes as Elliot paced back and forth with the phone to his ear. The kids were watching TV. Several of them were passed out on the couch.

Kathy loudly spoke over the running water, "Still no answer?"

"No, I'm getting worried. It's not like her to do this."

"Maybe you should go check up on her. I need to go home and call Rick anyway."

Elliot hung the phone up. "How is that going?"

She smiled, "Very good. He's out of town, but he sent me roses."

She grabbed Elliot's jacket and handed it to him, "It's Valentine's Day, go find her."

He took the jacket but didn't move. "Kathy?"

She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

She contently nodded, "I'm sorry about this morning. You're right. It's better this way. I'll take the kids home."

**Scene change to Olivia's apartment. **

Andrew and Olivia pushed the door open and passionately kissed on the frame. Olivia didn't know if it was the booze or the dancing but she couldn't control herself from the fit of sexual energy driving her to do something she knew was so wrong. He closed the door and she grabbed his face and slid her tongue in and around his mouth with reckless compulsion. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Mackie pulled it out.

Olivia looked at the screen and held her spinning head, "Oh, no. Elliot."

Mackie switched the phone off and threw it on the floor, "Fuck it. Kiss me."

He rapidly kissed her neck and slid his hands up her shirt. Her head felt like it wasn't connected to her body. She could picture herself watching them from above. "No, Andrew stop."

He continued to kiss her and talked through the licking and the warmth of her skin, "You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Don't make me to stop."

She pushed his face from her neck, "I'm not kidding, stop."

Andrew stopped. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were half closed from being drunk. He smiled and touched her lips, "Shhh. You know you want this. Don't let him ruin your life."

"The only thing ruining my life is me. This was a bad idea. You have to go home."

Andrew pushed Olivia against the wall and forcefully kissed her. She pushed him back and yelled, "Andrew! Get out of my house. Now. Don't call me. Don't come to my precinct. Don't knock on my door. This is over."

Andrew took a step towards her and she walked towards the door, "Get out!"

Just then her door opened. Elliot pushed Andrew to the side and punched him in the stomach.

Olivia yelled out of surprise, "Elliot, what are you doing?"

Mackie stood up and punch Elliot in the face.

Olivia tried to pull Elliot off of Mackie, "Stop it. Both of you stop it!"

Andrew leaned on the couch and choked out a, "Where's your bathroom?"

She pointed him to the bathroom where he began to vomit from too much alcohol.

Elliot stood in the middle of Olivia's living room. His eye was red and he looked at Olivia with disappointment and anger on his face. "Are you ok?"

Olivia held her head and took in quick fast breaths of air. "I'm fine. Please don't look at me like that. Why did you come here?"

Elliot wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Why didn't you call me? "

Her eyes grew red but she forced herself not to cry, "I tried, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? I called your cell phone over a dozen times."

Olivia turned her gaze away from his. "I should have called, but I…I came to your house and you were with your family. Elliot, I couldn't break that up. I can't do it."

**PLAY**

Elliot touched her arm to get her to look at him, **"You cannot quit me so quickly. There's no hope in you for me. No corner you could squeeze me."**

Elliot barely recognized the woman in front of him. Her eyes were blood shot and her make up was smudged. He could see the redness on her lips and felt sick knowing that Andrew had been the one to leave her this way.

"Elliot, I don't want you to fight my battles. Go home to your kids."

_"_**_I wouldn't know what to say to a gentle voice  
If it rolled right past me  
And if you chalk it up you'll see I don't really have a choice. So don't even ask me."_**

**"The Space Between**

**The wicked lies we tell**

**And hope to keep safe from the pain**. Liv, relationships are not easy. You have to fight for them."

_"**How could I fight, when we're on the same side?**_

**_How can I fight beside you?"_**

**"We're strange allies**

**With warring hearts**

**What wild-eyed beast you be**

**The Space Between**

**The bullets in our firefight**

**Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you"**

Olivia touched Elliot's face, "I'm sorry."

Elliot wanted to forgive her, but he pulled away, "I'll wait in the hallway."

He closed the door and stood in the hallway. He crotched on the ground and grew violently red as he held in a scream and the disgusted pain he felt inside of him.

**"Will I hold you again?"**

Olivia fell to the floor and held her eyes with one hand. Her body convulsed from the sobs that seeped out of every breath she took.

Mackie came out of the bathroom and saw her crying. "I'm gonna go. This is too intense. That guy's a time bomb."

Olivia stood up and wiped her tears away, "Don't you dare talk about him. He is more of man than you will ever be."

Mackie walked up to Olivia's face, "Yeah, well when he hits you I guess you of all people would know who to call."

Olivia slapped him.

"_**I have never been insulted in all my life.  
I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride.  
First you run like a fool just to be at my side.  
And now you run like a fool, but you just run to hide, and I cant abide.**_

_**I got my feet on the ground and I dont go to sleep to dream.  
You got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem.  
This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways.  
So dont forget what I told you, dont come around, I got my own hell to raise."**_

Mackie walked out of the apartment. He glarred at Elliot in the hallway and dissapeared on in the elevator. Elliot listened to Olivia lock the door and turned to make his way back home.

He walked with tension in his body down the sidewalk looking towards Olivia's window, **" Will I hold...**

**Look at us spinning out in**

**The madness of a roller coaster**

**You know you went off like a devil**

**In a church in the middle of a crowded room**

**All we can do, my love**

**Is hope we don't take this ship down"**

**Scene change to a man in a hoodie and Alex, who is wearing an evening gown and no shoes. They are walking towards a hospital. **

"You'll get our son back. We're going to go in there and you're going to sign him out. You got me?"

He pulled a gun out and showed it to her. "And no tricks this time. You can't out smart me. The lord has given me the strength."

Alex did what he said as he sang in her ear, "**Try to think that love's not around. **

**Still it's uncomfortably near **-He pointed the gun at Alex's face and pulled the back the hammer.

**My poor old heart ain't**

**gaining any ground  
****because my angel eyes ain't here"**

Alex shook her head. Her breathing became labored and she walked as casually as she could with a gun to her back. She knew full well what the man behind the trigger was capable of. She was quite familiar with his position. She was going to give him control and wait for him to crumble. He always crumbled.

**All Characters are on stage. **

Alex and the Perp entered the hospital. The nurse took a double take of Alex's bruised face, "Are you alright ma'm?"

"Yes, I just need to see my son. William Nash."

**Fin and Munch repeat the chorus, as they get ready for bed.**

The nurse gladly led them to the room and gave them the paper work to begin the check out process.

Elliot sang to the falling snow- "**Will I hold you again?"**

Olivia scrubbed her face from Andrew's touch. She had never cried so hard before in her life. If there was ever a time to pray she felt that this would be one of those times. She stood in her living room going over the scene between Elliot and Andrew in her mind, "**Beside you."**

**Prayi**ng wasn't easy for Olivia. In mid thought she stopped herself and dumped out her purse to find that one cigarette she kept for days like this. The papers that Elliot had given her earlier on Alex fell out. She opened them and began to read the details.

The perp pulled Alex and William into the snowy streets of Manhattan. "**Excuse me while I disappear."**

**INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't know how the rest of you feel, but I think that "Sunglasses at Night" deserves a Tony Award! Can we get a standing O for that?! I mean, if Ice-T and Richard Belzer sang that song with their bad ass expressions it would be classic! I would pay to see that. Hell, I never pay for theater and I would pay for the $100 seats to see that!**

**Drop me a line! I love to hear from yous guys/gals! Love Scarlett**

**Oh and P.S. for all of you EO shippers------ My hope is back- Mariska posted this awhile back but I just read it. And I know that Chris said it would never happen on his blog- but he likes to lie to keep the secerts more surprising. Mar, is such a woman when it comes to secrets. She gave it up! So my EO passion is back and yours should be too!**

"Listen, we are going to have to postpone that, or the show would be over. The good news is that we all want them to. I mean WE all do. I have to put my partner back on the straight and narrow, while I was gone. He had a wondering eye while I was gone.  
I wish I could take credit for Stabler and Benson's chemistry. I can't take credit. It was a gift from God from the moment we met. Chris has an amazing sense of humor and I love to laugh. We got eachother from day one. We are similar and different. Luckily those differences compliment eachother.  
In the episode tonight, we had to work hard at not showing our chemistry. We wanted it to look rusty, but it was hard, because we were falling into our own rhythm. It was very fun playing that scene in the diner. "


	8. Act 2 Scene 1

Pandora, this scene/song is for you, because a: I know you like a good "Wicked" song and b: I like your new SVU story, so you need a deticated song.

Secondly, I lied about Chris lying- I have no idea if he lies, but he does keep SVU story lines very secret. In interviews he almost refuses to talk about it. And he just seems like the kind of guy who would joke around with you to get you to believe something that isn't really going to happen- just to throw you off.

Thirdly, I apologize for the shortness of this scene. I just got really excited to use this song. It's been dieign to make it's way to the page since day one. I- ah- love- This song!

Enough BS- on with the show

**DOWNLOAD Music**- www. /scarlettvonuttenburg /SVU (take out the spaces)

**Song list:** "Toto Dies" by Nellie McKay

**Act2 Scene 1**

The woman in white walked down the center of Manhattan Ave. The slow glide in her step matched that of the sun and the light slowly ate the darkness of night as she inched her way closer.

**WW: "And when the dawn breaks through the drums start  
Beating the morning to the farm  
Your grimace widens and your lips part  
Sounding the silent alarm"**

Sister Miriam entered the hospital as the church bells sounded.

**WW: "And when the bells explode they scatter  
Hitching a hand unto the breeze"**

Father Adams takes collection in the church.

**WW: "The grand bureaucracy grows fatter"**

The Choir starts singing for Mass to begin.

**WW: "Whistling the old melodies**"

The city of New York comes to life. Casey and Elizabeth Donnelly walk to court. Fin and Munch head to work:

**People of NYC: "Oh-ee-oh goes the Buckingham jewel guard  
Oh-ee-oh goes the cop on the beat  
Oh-ee-oh goes the kid in the schoolyard  
Oh-ee-oh goes the kid on the street"**

**Fin: "Hey man what's happenin' with you?"**

**Munch: "I watched that episode too"**

**Elizabeth: "Maybe I'll get some Chinese"**

**Casey: "I'll have the dumplings  
No MSG please."**

Olivia pushes through her apartment door and jogs down the sidewalk.

**WW: "And when the night breaks through they wonder"**

She catches her reflection in a store window.

**WW: "If all they lost was self-respect"**

Elliot walks past a man and woman arguing in front of their kids.

**WW: "They pass the homes of greed and plunder"**

Both of them freeze as if they feel each other.

**WW: "Still, ling'ring on, the disconnect"**

Alex and William sit tied to chairs at a dining room table.

**"Oh-ee-oh sittin' down for the evening"**

Alex is crying.

**"Oh-ee-oh through the civil earthquake"**

William is pale

**"Oh-ee-oh safe in bed and they're dreamin'"**

Alex blacks out.

**"Heaven knows if they'll ever awake"**

**Dance Break:** Munch and Fin burst through the Precinct doors holding Olivia under her arms. They carry her to the desks and place her on top. She spins kicking files everywhere and falls into Fins arms. Munch sits on a chair with wheels and glides over to her with a flower in his mouth. Elliot appears and pulls her from Fin. They lock into each other's eyes while doing an elaborate tango across the floor. He passionately pulls her to his body and dips her low to the ground. Their lips almost touch. Elliot's arm starts to shake and he drops her. Cragen steps over Olivia with a pot of coffee.

**Olivia: "Yeah I'll have my coffee black"  
Munch: "Hey look we're bombing Iraq"  
Elliot: "I guess that's the only way"  
Fin: "Oh did I tell you we got GPA?"** He holds up his new cell phone.

**WW: "And when they get to work they hear drums"**

Olivia and Elliot sit in silence. They ignore their issue.

**"The boom fills all the empty space"**

The WW stands on the Precinct balcony looking down on them.

**"They file papers lada-dee-dum"**

Olivia checks to see if anyone is looking and googles Alan Cabbot.

**"Trimming their shoebox with lace"**

Munch walks to the hallway to secretly call the hospital on his cell phone.

**Chorus of Detectives in the Precinct: "Oh-ee-oh but there's somethin' a growin'  
Oh-ee-oh through the bustle and hiss  
Oh-ee-oh fuck the lawns that need mowin'  
Oh-ee-oh there is somethin' amiss  
Oh-ee-oh - **Sister Miriam pushes the heavy squad room door open.

**oh-ee-oh -** "He's gone!", she cries.

**oh-ee-oh –** Olivia clicks off her computer screen.  
**Oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh**

Everyone freezes. Munch drops his phone and yells to Cragen, "I'll be at the hospital."

Olivia takes Miriam to an interrogation room and eyeballs Elliot to get her a drink.

**I love Nellie McKay!!! She is the shit! Download her stuff!! Now. Go! do it! You know you want to. But before you do that- give me some love and let me know how you're feeling. I'm in a goofy ass mood today. Somebody write me something and make me laugh more!!! Laughy Laughy!**


	9. Act 2 Scene 2

Ok "Philadelphia" is my new favorite Episode! Yeah Olivia. I love Olivia! And I hope that they pair Liv and Munch up or Liv and Fin up, so that Elloit and Liv can finally kiss! That would make me day. Cause they can't be partners and kiss. It'll never happen that way. But with another pairing and occassional case work- they could make the kissing thing happen. See we're on a good role here Dick. Although I know that's not what they'll end up doing. Cragen's gonna be a bad boy and he's gonna keep them on and they'll get in trouble again those two rascally rabbits. Cause that's what they do. And that's ok with me as long as they keep Kathy out of the picutre. Ok read my shit.

**MUSIC Downloading**: www. /scarlettvonuttenburg /SVU (take out spaces.)

**Song list:** "On the Bound" By Fiona Apple.

**Act 2 Scene 2**

Olivia took Miriam, who was hysterical, to a back room to calm her down. "Miriam, tell me what's wrong."

"He's taken William. I don't know how this got out of my hands, but he's gone. You need to find him."

"Miriam slow down. Do you know who has taken William?"

"Oh. A man. The man that came to me before Alex was brought to the abbey. He was tall and kind. He said I would be helping a family reunite if I allowed Alex to live undercover in the abbey. I shouldn't have kept this a secret, but I was only trying to help. He came to me looking for William almost a year ago. He said that William's parents wanted to take him but that they were in danger. I should have told you. After Alex's disappearance I should have known better."

Olivia grabbed Miriam's hand, "It's ok, but we have to make this right. Tell me about this man."

Elliot walked into the room and placed a cup of water in front of the nun.

"He was tall with brown hair. He said he was close to the family. Oh lord, give me the strength."

"What else Miriam? Did he give you his name or any details about why Alex and her family were in danger?"

"He couldn't tell me why they were in danger, but he was a close friend and wanted to help them out. He was such a nice man. He had a bright smile and warm eyes. I practically raised William. I wanted him to know his real family. The man brought me records of William's birth and showed me Alex's picture. He even had newspaper clippings of her accomplishments. I was the only one who knew that Alex wasn't a nun. Father Adams was furious when he found out that I had lied. I haven't slept in weeks because of it."

Elliot started to ask a question, "Did the man ever give you any contact information?"

Olivia stood up and walked towards the door, "It's Mackie."

Elliot followed her, "Liv, stop."

Cragen tried to stop her. "Olivia, what are you doing?"

"Andrew Mackie. Get me Andrew Mackie, now."

Olivia scrambled to her desk and with a shaky hand dialed Mackie's phone number.

Andrew strolled through the precinct doors clicking the cell phone back to his belt, "I thought you had enough of me last night."

Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen stood in silence for a brief moment. Cragen was unsure about who to trust, he wavered between taking Andrew to an interrogation room or telling Olivia to find him more evidence.

Olivia beat him to the punch, "Andrew, go to the second interrogation room. We need to have a few words with you."

"Oh you do? Is this business or personal?"

"Business."

Mackie backed up a bit, "Well, I know how you and Detective Stabler handle yourselves, so you better have a damn good reason."

"Olivia, Elliot, my office." Cragen pulled Olivia to the side. "What are getting at with this, Olivia? I can't have you go in there and question him without reason. You were wrong yesterday."

"Captian, I'm not wrong today. Just let me see what his alibi is. I have a feeling about this from some of the things he's told me. Just let me handle it."

Elliot blocked her from leaving the room, "Liv, you have no evidence to question him. Let's get Munch to interview the hospital first."

"Elliot, you don't know him like I do. He has his hands in this. Just trust me."

Elliot blew up with anger. "Trust you!? Let's not even start that argument. Trust is not the issue here. The only evidence we have is a tall man with a charming personality. You can't arrest somebody on that."

Her feisty attitude spilled out of her mouth like hot liquid, "Oh really. Elliot, if you weren't so afraid of the 'issue' we could be on the same page and then trust wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I'm not arresting him. I'm openly questioning him." She pushed her way out of the office before he could get in another word.

She slammed the door to the interrogation room before Cragen and Elliot could move from Cragen's office..

Andrew was sitting with his feet propped up on the table, "Who pissed in your coffee this morning?"

"Cut the crap. Where did you go after you left last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would and if you're going to be difficult I'll lock you in the bull pen until my lawyer gets here."

"On what charges?"

"Kidnapping and abduction."

"On what grounds?"

"Andrew, if you have an alibi just save yourself the aggravation and give it up. You owe me."

Andrew starred at her for a moment in disgust. "I went back to my hotel. The woman at the front desk can tell you all about it." He smiled.

Olivia starred into his eyes to try and read his honesty.

He winked at her, "She was blonde like Alex. You would have liked her. Alex told me about your one nightstand. I bet that was hot."

"You've got quite an imagination Andrew. Did you make that up before or after you abducted her?"

"I know you'd love to think that I'm a date raping prick like the rest of your boyfriends, but maybe it's not that you didn't want me last night, maybe you just dig chicks more."

Olivia tried to keep her cool and play his game. "Oh, Mackie, that would just make your wet dream to know that you almost had a hot lesbian wouldn't it? But you're not that lucky are you Mackie." She got up close to his face and whispered in his ear. "Come on Mack, make me trust you, tell me where Alex is and maybe the three of us can work something out."

Andrew smiled and moved his lips towards her, "You're sicker than I thought, Benson. As tempting as that offer sounds, I can't tell you where Alex is…" His voice grew loud in her ear, "Because I'm not a kidnapping rapist."

"Liar." Olivia's anger took control of her actions and she pushed the table out from under his feet. "Tell me where she is, asshole. I know you know."

"You're fucking crazy. I want my lawyer." He stood up and tried to pull open the door. It was locked. He started pounding on the mirror, "Hey, let me out of here. You have no reason to be holding me."

Cragen opened the door. "Andrew, sorry. It was a misunderstanding."

Andrew towered over Cragen, "The only misunderstanding is the one you have with this unit." He then turned to Olivia, "And just for the record, the only date you're gonna have for the next century is one with my lawyer, Benson. You better believe a law suit will be made."

Olivia "Only a guilty man makes threats, Mackie."

Elliot stood behind Cragen and glared at Mackie. Andrew straightened his tie and headed for the exit.

Cragen started yelling, "What is going on? I want answers now."

Olivia yelled in the same tone at Cragen, "Captain, the man has been leading us on for weeks and we all let him fool us with his charming smile. Alex is gone. And he's responsible for that."

Elliot shook his head and spoke with an even flat tone, "Olivia the only person who got fooled was you. You cannot bring your situation into this case without hard evidence."

Olivia was about to blow up but she held it back. She knew he was right. "I…"

Cragen cut her off, "Olivia, go home."

"What?"

"You're too involved. I'm taking you off the case. Go home."

She pushed through them and sat at her desk for a moment. Her ears were ringing.

Elliot walked past her to get some files from his desk.

Softly she spoke to him. "Elliot, I know I can't take back what I did, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. And I need you. And I need you to forgive me. Please."

He stopped and looked up at her for a moment. "I'm sorry you're sorry, but that's not enough for me. I…can't talk about this. Just go home before I say something I'm going to regret."

He turned away from her before she could say another word.

SCENE

**PLAY**

Olivia stormed out of the precinct building. The wind blew her hair into a fiery mess around her head. Her eyes were red and she walked down the sidewalk with tears running down her face. Her long black coat was unbuttoned and whipping around in the wind. The ball of tension in the pit of her stomach was overwhelming. It was causing her to lose control and she stopped next to a newspaper stand to take a breath.

**All my life is on me now, hail the pages turning** - Elliot's disheartened face burned in her eyes.  
**And the future is on the bound**, -The man at the newspaper stand leaned over and asked, "Do you need help?"

**hell don't know my fury.** - She ignored him and walked aimlessly across the street and down the sidewalk.

**You're all I need, you're all I need, you're all I need  
You're all I need, You're all I need, you're all I need  
You're all I need - and maybe some faith would  
Do me good **– She stopped and saw the woman in white.

**I don't know what I'm doing, don't know should I  
Change my mind, I can't decide, there's too many  
Variations to consider - the woman waved for her to follow  
No thing I do don't do no thing but bring me  
More to do, It's true, I do imbue my blue unto myself,  
I make it bitter-** she followed and quickened her pace.

**Baby, lay your head on my lap one more** – Olivia looked around to see if anybody else was watching the woman.  
**Tell me you belong to me** –She felt like they were alone on the street.  
**Baby say that it's all gonna be alright  
I believe that it isn't.**

The woman stopped at St. Michael's and opened the gate. She walked to the stairs and stood at the entrance of the church. Olivia didn't know why she following this woman, but something inside of her couldn't stop. She crossed the street and stopped at the fence that attached to the now open gate. The woman's crystal blues eyes pierced through Olivia's blackened soul as she watched the woman from the fence. Olivia paused and thought about entering. Her thoughts came back to Elliot and she held onto the fence for support. Slowly she walked towards the gate. Her hand bounced off of the fence as she walked.

**"You're all I need, you're all I need, you're all I need  
You're all I need, You're all I need, you're all I need  
You're all I need - and maybe some faith would  
Do me good**

**and maybe some faith would  
Do me good**

**and maybe some faith would  
Do me good**

She took the first step towards the church. The woman opened the door and disappeared inside. When Olivia got to the top of the stairs she entered and looked around the quiet empty church. In the corner, praying by the candles was Father Adams. He turned to look at her. She stood quietly at the end of the pews.

Father Adams crossed himself and acknowledged her. "More questions Detective?"

She looked down at the ground and wiped her running mascara from her face. "No. Well, not exactly. I need help."


	10. Act 2 Scene 3

**I've been really busy, but I'm dieing to end this story soon, so I'll try my darndest to get it out there. Can you guess who the killer is? **

**MUSIC DOWNLOAD- www. geocities . com /scarlettvonuttenburg /SVU** (sans the spaces)

**Songlist:** "Criminal" by Fiona Apple and "Schizm" by Tool

**Act 2 Scene 3**

Father Adams led Olivia to the confessional. He opened the door and had her wait for what seemed like forever to Olivia. As she sat in the small box the guilt weighed on her heart. She started to pick at her fingernails. It was an old habit from her childhood. She mentally scorned herself for starting it.

**PLAY**

She began to feel nervous and almost left when the door on the other side opened. Vaguely, Father Adams could be seen through the wooden screen. "Child, tell me of your sins.

Olivia wasn't sure what to do or how to start. She knew there was some kind of ritual, but she'd never gone to a Catholic Church before. "Father, forgive me I'm not Catholic."

"That's not a sin. Tell me what is bothering you."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it all out. **_"I've been a bad bad girl _**

**_I've been careless with a delicate man _**

**_And it's a sad sad world _**

**_When a girl will break a boy Just because she can."_**

**The Scene splits in half. Elliot and Sister Miriam sit in the interrogation room.**

Elliot handed Miriam a card with five photos on it. "Sister Miriam, do you recognize any of these men?"

Olivia- _**"Don't you tell me to deny it **_

_**I've done wrong and I want to Suffer for my sins."**_

S.Miriam- "Well yes, that's George, he volunteers at our church. "

Olivia-"**_I've come to you 'cause I need Guidance to be true And I just don't know where I can begin_** ."

S-Miriam- "He takes William to the crypts under our church all of the time."

Olivia-**_ "What I need is a good defense 'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal ."_**

Elliot- "How well do you know George?"

Olivia- _**"And I need to be redeemed To the one I've sinned against Because he's all I ever knew of love."**_

S.Miriam "He came from St. Anthonies Mental facility about a 2 years ago. We get a lot of volunteers from them. Only the stable ones, of course. Detective Andrew Mackie interviewed him."

Elliot, who was looking at his tablet, shot his gaze towards Miriam. "Andrew Mackie interviewed? How did he miss…"

Munch, who was standing behind the two-way glass opened the door. "Sister, can you take us to the crypts?"

She nodded, "Detectives, did George do something wrong?"

Olivia- "_**Heaven help me for the way I am**_

_**Save me from these evil deeds**_

_**Before I get them done ."**_

Elliot raised a brow at Munch and then answered Miriam, "George's real name is Alan and he wasn't sent by the hospital."

Olivia- **_"I know tomorrow brings hte consciquence at hand_**

**_But I keep living this day like the next will never come."_**

Elliot drove the squad car with Munch and Sister Miriam in the passenger seats. He removed a coffee cup from the dashboard that was stained with Olivia's lipstick on it. His eye twitched and he faultered causing some of the cold coffee to be spill on his jeans.

Munch handed him a Klennex, "You ok?"

Olivia- _**"Oh help me but don't tell me**_

_**To deny it."**_

"No", sighed Elliot.

Olivia- _**"I've got to cleanse myself**_

_**Of all these lies till I'm good**_

_**Enough for him."**_

"What happened to Olivia?" Munch asked.

Olivia- _**"I've got a lot to lose and I'm**_

_**Bettin' high**_

_**So I'm beggin' you before it ends**_

_**Just tell me where to begin."**_

"Her father." Elliot answered.

"Excuse me?" Munch said.

Elliot cleared his throat, "Nothing. She was making irrational decisions."

Munch grinned, "Is that what they're calling it now a days."

"Something funny?"

"You two need to be to brake the law every once in awhile. "

Olivia- _**"What I need is a good defense**_

_**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal**_

_**And I need to be redeemed**_

_**To the one I've sinned against**_

_**Because he's all I ever knew of love."**_

Miriam poked her head through the seats and looked at Elliot, "How long have you and her been together?"

Elliot slammed on the breaks to stop at the yellow light, "8 years. Where are we going?"

Miriam sweetly replied, "Oh, well, love has it's ups and downs."

Elliot's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Oh, no no. Partners. We've been partners for 8 years."

"You kids and your slang terms. I can't keep up."

Munch laughed and pointed, "Slow down Romeo. The church is the other way. Sure you can handle the drive?"

Olivia- _**"Let me know the way**_

_**Before there's hell to pay**_

_**Give me room to lay the law and let me go**_

_**I've got to make a play**_

_**To make my lover stay**_

_**So what would an angel say**_

_**The devil wants to know."**_

Elliot grunted in frustration, "Munch I know what I'm doing. I've done this many times before."

"Maybe that's why she's apprehensive." Miraim added.

Munch pointed in the air to define Miriam's thought, "That's what I tried to tell him."

Elliot scratched his head, "What are we talking about? Can we please just focus."

"Oh denial, how you eat at the bleeding heart." Munch sighed.

"My heart works just fine. Why am I defending myself? This is a ridiculous conversation on top of an idea that would get my ass fired. Pardon me Sister."

Olivia- _**"What I need is a good defense**_

_**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal**_

_**And I need to be redeemed**_

_**To the one I've sinned against**_

_**Because he's all I ever knew of love."**_

Miriam sat back, "Sometimes it's not meant to be."

Munch looked in the other direction. "Sometimes the measurements don't quiet add up."

Elliot was becoming angry. "**I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them fall away  
**You don't get it, so let's just drop it."

Munch glanced his way, "Don't blame yourself. It's hard to choose love.

Miriam -"Choose? I didn't know one had to think about choosing love. Love is always worth persuing. The faults can be forgiven if both parties have acknowledged them."

**I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them tumble down. No fault, none to blame it doesnt mean I dont desire to  
Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over.  
To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication **.

Munch added one more poke to the open scab, "Talking? Wouldn't that be too personal."

Elliot fumed, "You don't know what we talk about."

Munch-"I'm familiar with the charade."

Elliot-"You know nothing. Between supposed lovers  
Between supposed lovers.

And I know the pieces fit. "

**SCENE turns. We only see Olivia.**

Olivia spilled her soul out to the priest behind the confessional and waited with release for Father Adams to answer her. When the pause seemed much longer than 7 seconds she leaned towards the screen and could see Father Adams' head was hanging low.

"Father? Father are you ok?"

The priest slowly fell over. Olivia pushed her face against the holes. "Father Adams!"

She grabbed for her gun and pushed open the door. William was standing on the other side. He had a bloody bandage on his head and he looked pale. Olivia put her gun down and grabbed William, "Oh my God, William, who brought you here? Your head…"

Olivia was smashed over the head from behind.

Elliot, Miriam, and John walked through the doors to find and empty church and Father Adams lying dead in the confessional.


	11. Act 2 Scene 4 & 5

**Gosh I hope I haven't lost everybody. It's been awhile. Sorry about that. Things is busy on the flip side my shizzles. Ok sorry- I'm being weird again. Some of my favorite songs are in this one, so have fun.**

**DOWN LOAD MUSIC: www. / scarlettvonuttenburg /SVU (minus the spaces) **

**Song list: "Won't U Please Be Nice" by Nellie McKay, "Stay With Me" from Into the Woods, "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor, "Go or Go Ahead" by Rufus Wainwright**

**P.S. - The song may take a few minutes to download because it's long, so you might want to open that before you start reading.  
**

**Act 2 Scene 4 and 5 **

When Olivia opened her eyes the room was fuzzy and dark. She lay on a floor made of dirt. In front of her were several old wooden coffins and a dim candle hung on the wall. Rubbing her eyes and her head she sat up, "Hello."

In the corner she saw movement.

"Liv?"

A familiar voice spoke her name.

"Alex?"

"You're awake. I'm so glad to hear your voice."

Olivia couldn't see Alex in the dark corner, so she crawled to her. "Where are we?"

Alex was chained to the wall. "We're under the church. In the crypts. Liv, I thought I knew how to handle this, but it's not the same. He's different. He's stronger. I'm tired."

Olivia held her hand. "Alex, it's ok. Calm down. Who's he?" She checked her pulse. Alex was hot with fever. "When's the last time you ate or drank anything?"

Alex started to cry, "Alan. My brother. Daddy put him in the hospital. Liv, I'm sorry I never told you. Alan was put in the hospital after he raped me. He didn't mean to. He's sick. He has a mental disorder. Some how he got out. I'm afraid for William."

"It's ok, Alex. You don't have to explain. We all have our skeletons. We've got to get you out of here."

"Liv, you have to get William. Leave me. You have to save William."

"We will. Just hold tight. I have to think." Olivia looked up. The ceiling was real low. She crawled to the gate that locked the small door shut.

"Liv, how's John?"

Grabbing the bars, she forcefully shook them. "Munch? He's good."

"Did he ever tell you?"

"Tell what?"

"About us?"

"Uh, I don't think so?"

"Liv, we see each other. He writes the most beautiful letters."

Olivia stopped shaking the bars. The dirt around them moved and fell onto her. "What? Alex, place your forehead on the cool stone wall. Your fever is getting bad."

"I love John, Olivia. He's the only thing that makes me happy. It's so hard to be taken away from your life, but starting a new one has made me realize a lot of things that I've ignored. Things that are more important then a job and a nice apartment."

Olivia sat back and kicked the bars as hard as she could. Grunting through her teeth she replied ",That's wonderful."

"You have to tell John that I love him for me when you get out of here."

"Alex, don't say things like that. You're coming with me." Alex's head bobbed to the side and she closed her eyes. "Al, honey, don't close your eyes. Keep talking to me." The bars loosened further. She pushed with her feet shaking the bars with all her might.

"Olivia, come here."

She wiped her dirty hands on her pants and crawled over to Alex with a smile",You just need to be hydrated. Once I get the bars open this will all be over."

"Are you happy, Liv?"

"I'm happy to know you're still alive."

"You're eyes are sad. Why do you continue to stay lonely? Olivia, you only get so much time. Don't be afraid. I was afraid to give myself away too, but Liv you need it. He loves you. You know that."

"Darling, you're not making any sense. Give me a second. Just hold on, ok. I've almost got a big enough hole for me to slide out of. You stay put. Tell me about these letters." She cracked open a coffin and looked at the bones inside. "God forgive me."

"We do things that I should have done in high school. We talk about movies and watch stars at the same time every night. Me from my little house and him from the big city. Anandra. He calls my star Anandra."

Carefully Olivia ripped off a leg from the bones of the corpse and started digging a hole under the bars. "Alex, how much time do we have?"

"Liv, he's not going to wait forever. You need to tell him."

Olivia was quickly digging and trying to ignore the thoughts coming from Alex's mouth "I will. Alex, how long-"

"Elliot needs you to tell him."

"Elliot? Alex, we're- How long does your brother usually leave you in here?"

A voice whispered from the hallway.

"Long enough for you to stay out of trouble."

The masked figure held a gun at Olivia through the bars. William stood next to him shaking. The man opened the gate and pointed for Olivia to come out. He tied a rope around her hands. "William, get your mother."

He threw the keys on the ground and William scrambled to pick them up, then crawled inside for Alex. When Alex came out into the lit hallway her face was sunken in and her body was dirty and sweaty. All four of them headed down the low cave-like hallway in the crypt. Olivia dragged her foot on the ground to try and leave evidence for someone to find. They stopped at the end of the hallway and the man took a broom and swept their footprints away. He then pushed one of the bricks on the wall and a door opened.

Olivia lifted her hands and ripped off her gold necklace. Before the man turned around she dropped it next to the door. They all filed down a narrow spiral stairwell and into a clean living room and dining room. The table was set for four and the smell of wonderful cooking took hold of their noses. Soft Jazz music played in the background. He tied Alex and Olivia to chairs, forced William in a seat, and placed the food on each of their plates. "Eat up girls. It's the last supper."

Alex's eyes started to blink like she was going to pass out. Olivia looked at the man, "She needs medical help. She can't eat solid food."

He pulled out his gun and shot it next to Olivia's head, "Who made you the boss? Shut up and eat."

Alan left the room. Olivia turned to William. "Will, you have to untie me."

William didn't budge.

"William, It's ok. I can help you if you untie me."

Alex started to hallucinate. She looked down at her torn red dress and it was now sparkling and clean. William was dressed in a suit and colorful lights danced around the room.

Olivia noticed her nodding off. "Alex, tell me about those letters. Stay awake."

She looked up from her plate and smiled in the corner where the man had left them. A man with blonde hair and a white suit stood in front of the door. His voice was now soft and quiet, "Alex."

Alex's face light up "Alan, dance with me."

Olivia looked at Alex in alarm. She wasn't sure what was happening. "Alex you need to sit."

"Olivia, have you met my brother Alan? Alan, don't be shy. Introduce yourself to Olivia. Olivia, Alan has shown me the lord. He has fathered my child. I owe him my life. Alan, dance with me one final time."

Alan kissed Olivia on the hand then walked to Alex and untied her. " I knew you were in there somewhere, Alex. The world has been cleansed from your soul at last."

Olivia was confused and repulsed at the same time. She watched her best friend turn into a stranger before her eyes. Alan walked to the record player and put on different music. While his back was facing them Alex grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled one of the ropes, loosening it from Olivia's arms. "Get William out of here," she whispered.

**PLAY **

She then grabbed a knife and sat on the couch hiding the knife under her leg. Alan sat near her on the couch as she motioned for him to come closer with her finger, _**" If you would sit**_

_**Oh so close to me**_

_**That would be nice**_

_**Like it's supposed to be**_

_**If you don't I'll slit your throat**_

_**So won't you please be nice "**_

She put the knife to his throat and stood up pulling him into her body while they swayed.

"**_If you would hug your arms right around me_**

**_That would be snug_**

**_Like it's supposed to be_**

**_If we part I'll eat your heart_**

**_So won't you please be nice"_**

Olivia untied her ropes and took William's hand.

**_"Oh don't you love this romancing_**

William was in a trance watching his parents sway back and forth.**_  
_**

**_Know that it's your life you're chancing"_**

Olivia and William got to the door, but it wouldn't open. She frantically pushed on the wall and searched for a way to open it. Faintly she heard voices on the other side.

**Cut to Elliot, Munch, and Miriam on the other side.**

Elliot bent over and picked up the golden chain. He could hear the light pounding and rustling behind the wall. "Olivia!" He pushed at the wall. "Munch, help me." They tried to force the wall open. "Liv, can you hear me?"

Olivia arms were covered in ancient dust and dirt. She turned to check on William, but he was gone. "William," She cried lightly.

Alex had Alan cornered to the wall with the knife pointed into his throat.

_**" Stop with your jazz oratory**_

_**I only listen to top forty N'Sync rules**_

_**Isn't it nice**_

_**Together we'll always live**_

_**No sacrifice**_

_**We'll vote conservative**_

_**If you run I'll pull a gun**_

_**Give me head or you'll be dead**_

_**Salute the flag or I'll call you a fag—"**_

William made a noise behind Alex and she turned briefly. Alan grabbed her arm and took the knife from her weak grip. He pulled her torso close to him and jabbed the knife to her side. "You want to play games Alexandra? We'll play games." He pushed the knife into her side.

William was now holding Alan's gun and he pointed it at him. "No!"

Alex gulped through the pain and weakly sighed, _**"Oh won't you please be nice."**_

Olivia got to the bottom of the spiral stairs and cried out, "William, stop!"

William fired the gun and Alan dropped the bloody knife. He fell to the floor and Alex slumped next to him.

Olivia grabbed the gun and pushed William to the side, "Alex."

"Olivia, tell John I love him."

Olivia pulled off her sweater and held it to Alex's wound, "Alex, don't give up on me. **Stay with me."**

Alex grabbed Olivia's shirt. Her crystal blue eyes were angelic_** ",Don't you know what's out there in the world? Someone has to shield you from the world."**_

**_Olivia sobbed--"Stay with me."_**

**_Alex closed her eyes and coughed-"The world is dark and wild."_** William knelt next to Alex and sobbed into her hand. "**_Stay a child, while you can be a child._** I love you William."

**_Olivia held the bloody wound ",...with me"._**

Elliot ran down the spiral stairs with his gun ready and his heart pounding. "Liv-"

He stopped when he saw the three of them sitting in a puddle of blood.

Munch pushed passed Elliot and moved Olivia out of the way. "Alex, no, no, no! Someone call a bus!" Tears filled his eyes and dropped onto Alex's face. He lifted her into his arms and she lifelessly closed her eyes. "Alex." He fell at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her face.

Olivia touched John's shoulder, "John, let her go."

He sobbed uncontrollably.

Miriam took hold of William and hugged him to her bosom.

John took his glasses off and stroked Alex's hair, "_**Thank you for this bitter knowledge  
Guardian angels who left me stranded  
It was worth it, feeling abandoned  
Makes one hardened but what has happened to love"**_

Olivia's tears rolled down her face. Her back was to Elliot and she shook as she took in faltered breaths.

Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder and she fell into his arms. He held her tightly.

The scene changes to a graveyard. Alex's casket is slowly being lowered into the ground. Munch stands alone with a white flower in his hand. **_" You got me writing lyrics on postcards  
Then in the evenings looking at stars  
But the brightest of the planets is Mars  
Then what has happened to love"_**

Olivia wiped her tears away and looked passed the group of people standing around the casket. The woman in white stood next to a tree starring at her. She smiled and Olivia swore it was Alex. The voice rang through her mind ",Tell him."

Olivia lost her footing and brushed Elliot's hand.

"You ok, Liv?"

"Elliot I-" She starred at his genuine eyes. "-I need some food."

Voice--"Tell him."

Elliot smiled and guided her away from the funeral. "Food it is. Where would you like to go?"

Olivia stopped "You."

He looked at her funny.

"Elliot, Alex made me realize something and I can't leave her until I say what I need to say."

"I'm listening."

_**"I never loved nobody fully**_

_**Always one foot on the ground**_

_**And by protecting my heart truly**_

_**I got lost, in the sounds.**_

_**I hear in my mind**_

_**All of these voices**_

_**I hear in my mind**_

_**All of these words**_

**_I hear in my mind_**

**_All of this music_**

**_And it breaks my heart_**

**_It breaks my heart._**

Elliot, I can't pretend anymore. I...I ..I can't say what I need to say."

Elliot took her arm. "Just say it, Liv."

**_"It breaks my heart. It breaks my heart."_**

Munch sang softly in the background.

Elliot pulled Olivia to the side. "Liv, I know you've been wronged, but I can't take the first step without your trust. I can't do it. I won't do it. _**Oh well me, I'll never know What you have shown to other eyes."**_

Elliot shook her shoulders.

**_"Go or go ahead and surprise me_**

**_Say you've lead the way to a mirage."_**

He squeezed her hand and she fought for the words as she looked at the ground.

**_"Go or go ahead and just try me"_**

Munch threw the white rose onto the casket as everybody walked towards their cars. Fin stepped next to his best friend and they watched Elliot and Olivia quarrel yet again. **_"What has happened to love?"_**

Munch pulled his last letter to Alex from his pocket and kissed it softly before leaving it in the grave. _**"What had happened to love?"**_

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair ",Do you want this?"

Elliot's brow wrinkled in frustration ",You tell me, Liv."

Fin nodded to Munch and they headed towards Elliot and Olivia. "So are we gonna help them or do you think they'll figure it out?"

Munch sighed **_"Nowhere's now here smelling of junipers_**

**_Fell off the hay bales, over the rainbows."_**

Elliot touched Olivia's fingers **_",But oh, Medusa kiss me and crucify_**

**_This unholy notion of the mythic power of love."_**

Fin and Munch- "**_Look in her eyes,"_**

Elliot lifted her face to his.

Fin and Munch **_"look in her eyes Forget about the ones that are crying."_**

Elliot pushed a piece of hair from her face.

Fin and Munch---**_"Look in her eyes; look in her eyes Forget about the ones that are crying"_**

Olivia touched Elliot's cheek. "Elliot, I love you."

On tiptoes she leaned in and softly kissed him. He pulled her in and kissed her back.

Munch and Fin walked towards the two of them and Munch patted Olivia on the shoulder, "Alex would be proud."

She smiled and hugged Munch. Over his shoulder she glanced at the tree, but nothing was there. "What's going to happen to William?"

John looked at Miriam who held William's coat. "He's going to try living with me for awhile. We'll see how things go."

Cragen held a limo door open. "Lunch is on me. John, you want to pick the place?"

"Sure. I think I know where Alex would want to go." He glanced at the whole lot of them and they all laughed. "Mallony's it is."

In front of everyone Elliot held Olivia's hand and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Life seemed to shine on the dark lives of the SV unit. The bitter sweet feelings they held for Alex clung to their souls, but not with guilt or sadness. They seemed to smile for her. Life was too short to dwell on the bad.

As they sat down at the table for lunch and old stories, Casey pushed open the bar door. She was flustered. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. She dropped files onto their table ", I got a present in my mailbox this morning after court. Andrew Mackie." A picture of Andrew and Alan laid on the table in front of them. They were much younger and stood in front of Yale University with beers and bloody pink underwear."

Elliot and Cragen looked at Olivia, who bit her lip and turned away from their glares. Her heart felt too clean to say "I told you so."


End file.
